Ninetails
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: Ninetails, living among humans in human skin, capable of controlling their own circle of live and birth . . . The Asakura Twins were hiding a secret, a secret that none others know. When Yoh was seen with Hao, will their secret come out into the light? How will Yoh's friends and family react to this?
1. Prologue : The Origin Of Ninetails

Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Shaman King!**

* * *

_T__hought__/ __D__reams__/ __E__vent from the past_

_'__T__elepathic voice'_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**E****mphasis**

**_D_****_angerous tone_**

* * *

**_Prologue : The Origin Of Ninetails_**

* * *

The Guardian of Nature, the Mystical Foxs, had been living in the forest throughout the world and protect it against the Onis, the evil spirits who love to feed upon the negative feelings. Guarding and guiding the people who lost their way in the forest, making sure that peace would always reigning over the Land.

One day, a human girl entered the forest, this girl was a Shaman, the one who connect the Living and the Dead. The Shaman collapse from days of hunger and thirst, exhaustion from running away from the Onis.

The Mystical Fox who was guarding the said forest found the girl, the Fox woke her up and give her water along with fruits, the girl express her gratitude to the Fox and ready to continue her way. The Fox had taken an interest to the Shaman and followed her until the edge of the forest, and from that day onward the Fox watch her, become her Guardian while still protecting the forest.

The girl saw the Fox and spend some times with the Fox, days passed and they become friends. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. The human girl had grown into a gentle woman, and the Fox still accompany her as her Friend and Protector while still doing the duty of Mystical Fox.

Everything was peaceful, until an incident happened. The woman was attacked by a thief, the Fox protected the woman, but not without receiving an injury. The woman was sad and blamed herself for what had happened, she helped the Fox back to health and never stray afar from the Fox from that day onwards.

A man then entered their lives, he fell in love with the woman and get married with her, they were blessed when the woman's pregnancy confirmed. Unfortunately, the man died by sickness, leaving the woman to care for her child by herself. The Fox had gone for a few days, when the Fox returned, the Fox was expecting it's own cub.

When the woman and the Fox gave birth at the same time, the Fox's Magic had surprisingly grew stronger, too strong even. The Fox's cub was unusual, the cub had nine tails and had a similar appearance with a human, which surprisingly looked exactly like the woman's Son. The Fox's cub was the first Ninetails ever gracing the Earth.

Sadly, the woman had to go into a place with more humans to raise her Son, the Fox had to return to the forest to raise the Ninetails away from humans. The woman and the Fox made a promise, a promise to never forget about each other.

Years passed, the woman and the Fox keep their promise and never forget about each other, the woman told her Son about the Fox and it's Ninetails cub, telling him that if he ever see a boy with his face and had Fox tails, then the boy was his friend and he had to protect the boy. The Mystical Fox didn't have the chance to tell it's cub about the woman due to the Fox get killed by an Oni. The Ninetails had took it upon himself to do as the Fox did and protect the forest against the Onis.

So many years passed, the woman had long died, and the human boy had grown into a teenager. The teen ventured into the forest in hope to meet with the Fox and the Ninetails, and he did meet with the Ninetails but found that the Fox had died.

Friendship was something the teen and the Ninetails developed very quickly, they cared for each other and treat each other like their own Brothers. With the teen's help, the Ninetails learned how to use his Magic to make him appeared human. He left the forest after a new Mystical Fox appointed to protect the forest in the place of the previous one arrived, the teen and the Ninetails stayed together ever since, often refusing to let the other out of their sight.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Well, this is a new story, but only the prologue.

Hao : Will I become the villain or a victim or hero in this story?

Froim : I won't spoil the surprise ^ ^

Yoh : Will you update soon?

Froim : As soon as I get the chapter done.

Hao : Then don't get your hopes up.

Yoh : Don't be so mean, Hao. Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Shaman King!**

* * *

_T__hought/ __D__reams/ __E__vent from the past_

_'__T__elepathic voice'_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**E****mphasis**

**_D_****_angerous tone_**

* * *

People were walking around the street, some of them chatting around while some of them searching for a certain someone. That someone was Asakura Hao, the strongest Shaman in the world who can control the 5 elements, but having crazy goal of eradicating all humans from the face of the earth, creating a Shaman only Kingdom.

"Do you think he really had died?"

"Of course, with that kind of attack, who could survive?"

"But he is Hao! A Shaman with 1.250.000 Furyoku! Surely he could survive?"

"If he survived then he is not human at all, he is a monster."

"A Demon to be precise, with that kind of goal."

A boy with shoulder length dark brown hair bit down into his french fries while trying his best to block the talking all around him, his onyx eyes were staring blankly at the food in front of him, his eyes were open but he didn't see anything at all. "Still feeling guilty?" A voice pulled him out of his trance and he blinked, he looked up to see his friends all looking at him, waiting for his answer.

"You know the answer to that." The boy answered absently as he picked another french fries and put it into his mouth, still trying to ignore the whole world.

"You are too kind for your own good, Yoh-kun." A small boy, who could be mistaken as a 6 years old kid despite him being 13, said with a sympathetic smile.

Asakura Yoh, the Twin Brother of Asakura Hao, blinked his eyes again and smiled reassuringly at his small friend, "It's alright, Manta, I only did what was needed." He said softly and focusing on his food again, still trying to shut up the world.

Now, he didn't feeling down at all. Sure, he felt guilty for what he did to Hao, but it was necessary, but it was not the reason why he tried to block the world out. Not that at all, he was trying to find out where in the world his Bother had gone to heal himself, for he know that Hao would try to stay as close with him as possible while hiding himself.

Yeah, Asakura Hao was still alive, he know that for sure because he didn't kill his Brother, he would never did something like that, ever. He might had injured his Brother, but like he told Manta, he only did it because it was needed.

"Omae (You)." A cold voice enough to send chill into everyone's spine, aside from Hao and sometimes Yoh, interrupted him from finding out his Brother's location, "Don't lie to us, you are not alright with killing Hao at all".

Yoh sighed and looked at her, "So?" He asked in casually, feeling annoyed that he couldn't have some time for himself so he can tracked down Hao's whereabouts, "Do you prefer me become all gloomy and lock myself up in my room or something? You were the one who forced me to go out with everyone, Anna".

Silence fell upon the whole cafe they were in, all of them was staring at Yoh and Anna now, waiting for Anna to deliver her usual slap when someone opposing her. They didn't have to wait long, Anna's left eyebrow twitched and she slapped Yoh, hard. "I don't know what had gotten into your head, but I will pretend that it's your grief speaking." Anna said coldly as she glared at Yoh, "Go and clear your head or something, I want you to be back by Dinner".

Yoh stood up and looked at Anna, "Thank you, Anna." He said and left with his hands in his pockets, he figured that he would go to the forest and search for Hao from there, no one would bother him in the forest since they would probably thought he was sleeping.

XXXXX

A boy with long reddish brown hair panted as he walked slowly through the pathway around the cliff, his onyx eyes scanned around the area to make sure that no one was around. He gritted his teeth as a pain shot through his chest, he right hand gripped the rocky wall harder and forced his legs to move, his left hand hovering in front of his chest, sending a wave of Furyoku to ease the pain while walking to a more secure place.

He saw that the cave he had seen earlier was only a few meters away and hastened his pace, the sooner he was out of plain sight, the better. He entered the cave and walked a bit further into the cave before his legs giving up and he dropped to the ground, he stayed there for a few minutes to regain his breath before sitting up.

_I guess this place is good enough_, He thought as he looked out of the cave where he could see the greenery of the forest below. The cave was in the middle of a cliff, the cliff itself was in the middle of the forest, separating the forest into two different parts, and not that deep, but enough to hide the cave from view.

Now that he had found a good place to hide while healing, he removed his torn poncho and take a good look at his wound. He saw the damage he received and had to smile despite the pain, _Yoh is really an artist with his sword, huh?_ He thought to himself after he found out that the wound on his chest was enough to make him lose consciousness but not enough to kill him, not to mention his bleeding had been slowed so he wouldn't lose too much blood, something that possibly had been done at the same time as Yoh deliver the blow.

He leaned onto the wall with a sigh, he had regained his consciousness only to find that he was at the base of the cliff, he figured that he had subconsciously teleported himself into that spot right before his Spirit of Fire explode. He wondered how much time has passed since then, he guessed that it was between a day or two, but he couldn't be sure.

_I wonder what happened after that explosion, I really hope Yoh was quick enough to shield himself_. He thought absently as he ripped his poncho to make a makeshift bandage, he had to at least stop his bleeding completely, else he would die of blood lose. He sighed in relief after he finished bandaging his wound, with much difficulty of course, and let his head leaned onto the wall as well, _I guess a quick shut eye wouldn't hurt_.

He was woken up by a sound of an explosion below him, then some vague talking before it was quiet once again, he thought that he was safe, but then he heard footsteps heading his way. He tensed and looked at the entrance of the cave in anticipation, he really hope that whoever it was would just walk passed without noticing the cave. Although it was almost impossible to miss a cave as big as the one he was in, but he could still hope for it to happen.

_Now I really wish I still have Spirit of Fire with me_, He thought as the footsteps sounded nearer and nearer, he regretted it a bit that he let his Guardian Spirit go when he did, he should really wait until he fully healed before returning Spirit of Fire back to the Great Spirit. It wouldn't be a problem if Yoh was the one who found him, he was worried that it was someone else and they would attack him. He had no way to protect himself if he was attacked now, his current condition was making it hard for him to use another power aside from Shamanic ability.

He hid himself in a shadowed area and held his breath, only for him to notice something that make him wanting to kick himself. He had left a trail of blood, probably from the base of the cliff until the cave, therefore leading whoever saw it to his place, and whoever saw it would most likely thought that it was him who left that trail.

The footsteps stopped and he could see the owner of the feet, the single spike haired boy with a pair of hard golden eyes. The boy was none other than Tao Ren, who was currently looking straight into his eyes with wide eyes filled with disbelief.

XXXXX

Ren couldn't believe his eyes, really couldn't believe his eyes, or more precisely what he was seeing at the moment.

It's all started when Anna ordered him and the rest to train themselves in case the tournament start again, since no one had been crowned as Shaman King yet, thanks to the stunt Hao pulled that time. Then Chocolove was stupid enough to say that Shaman Fight wouldn't continue since the Great Spirit had damaged by what Hao done, not to mention the pathetic comedian also dragged him and Horo Horo into the mess he made, effectively causing the fuming Itako to send one of her big Shikigamis to chase after them.

They had to run if they want to make sure they wouldn't get stomp by Anna's Shikigami, and their run had leading them deep into the forest, where their run had been put into an end by the sight of the cliff ahead of them. When they turned around, they saw the big Shikigami pulled back a hand to punch them, Horo Horo and Chocolove had moved in time to avoid the punch, but he didn't quick enough thanks to Chocolove blocking his way, and so making him thrown backwards into the cliff.

He managed to block the blow with his Kwan-Dao, so he didn't received any wound from the punch, and he had created his Oversoul in time to prevent an instant death by falling straight to the ground. Still, it did nothing to ease his anger, he let it out by cursing Chocolove for his stupidity and promising himself that he would give his revenge as soon as he got onto the top of the cliff again.

As he stood up though, he caught a sight of blood stain, telling him that something was there bleeding before it removed. He also saw the trail of blood, so he was certain that whatever or whoever was on that spot earlier had moved by themselves. His curiosity won and he followed the trail of blood, wondering what or who had left it, but he had a nagging suspicion of who it belong to, he just refused to believe it.

So, he had followed the trail along the pathway and arrived in front of a cave, it was perfectly hidden from above the cliff but could be seen from below. His suspicion was proven correct, as much as he wish that he was wrong.

Imagine his shock when he saw the Shaman whom people talking about lately, the one the Patch had been searching for, so they could be sure that the Shaman had died and wouldn't cause any more problem to them. Who he saw was a boy with the same face as his unspoken leader, Yoh, but with longer hair and a slight different in their hair color, the one and only Asakura Hao.

He broke out of his shock and disbelief and get into a battle stance, to protect himself in case Hao attacked him, to make sure he couldn't tell anyone that Hao was still alive, or making sure he wouldn't have the chance to tell anyone about Hao's whereabouts and work together to kill the fire Shaman. As much as he hate to admit it, he alone could never defeat Hao, even at the weakened state he was in, so he was not stupid enough to believe he could kill Hao by himself. He was ready for any attack at any given time, but then he saw that something was off.

First, Hao didn't attack him, instead he had this glint in his eyes that telling Ren that he was worried. Second, Hao didn't even form his Oversoul at all, he should be able to do at least that. Last, the fact that the almighty Asakura Hao would look so pale and wear an expression of worry alone was something that he thought would never see in the fire Shaman's expression. The older one of the Asakura Twins was just too proud to show a sign of weakness, that much was for sure.

"Hey, Ren!" Horo Horo's voice make him looked away from Hao and up to the top of the cliff, "Hurry up and come here so we can start out training! Else Anna would send another Shikigami to chase us throughout the whole Village!".

Ren's tongari (the single spike on top of his head) grew longer as a vein mark appeared on his head, "I'm on my way, Baka (Stupid) Ainu!" He barked out in annoyance, "Just go to the usual place and get start with the training! I will be right behind you!".

Ren sent a suspicious glance at Hao before continuing his way, he could come back later with more people. Right now, his first priority was to get up there and get done with his training, so he wouldn't be the receiving end of one of Anna's slaps. It's not like Hao could move much with that kind of wound anyway.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : So, this is the first real chapter, I hope you like it ^ ^

Hao : When will you update this time?

Froim : I will try to update once in two days for this Story.

Yoh : Really? That's great!

Anna : So, give her Review if you want her to update once in two days. (Glare)

Froim : Now, don't be like that, you are scaring our dear Readers.

Anna : (Glared at Froim) So what? (Turned around and left)

Yoh : Sigh, well don't mind her. Please Review ^ ^

Hao : Don't forget to remind Froim to update if she didn't update after in two days.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Shaman King!**

* * *

_T__hought/ __D__reams/ __E__vent from the past_

_'__T__elepathic voice'_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**E****mphasis**

**_D_****_angerous tone_**

* * *

Yoh's eyes snapped open as soon as he found out Hao's whereabouts, it's a good thing he was a Shaman and his smelling sense as well as his sixth sense was far better than others, aside from Hao, or it would take him forever just to find out Hao's location. He stood up from his spot, below one of the tree in the clearing he and his friends used for training, then stared walking to the place as casually as possible. It would do him no good by rushing to Hao's place, it would raise suspicion if he was seen, something that would he prefer not having to deal with for the time being.

He walked deeper into the forest and raising an eyebrow when he saw Horo Horo, a boy with spiky blue hair, and Chocolove, a dark skinned boy with an afro, walking from the opposing direction, with Ren nowhere in sight. "Hey, Horo Horo, Chocolove." He greeted them so they wouldn't think that he was acting strange, "What are you doing here? And where's Ren? It's strange that you two would be alone without Ren nearby".

The two boys saw him and laughed, "Hey, Yoh." Horo Horo greeted him, "Well, you see, we were being chased by Anna's Shikigami because this stupid comedian said something that made Anna angry".

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Chocolove protested as he looked at Horo Horo, "I'm only speaking my thought!".

"After Anna ordered us to train." Horo Horo said with a bored expression, "You know how she is when someone oppose her, and yet you still back talking her".

"But it's the truth!" Chocolove protested, "Shaman Fight wouldn't start again after what Hao did, they were too damaged to even talk to Goldva!" Horo Horo then hit him on top the head, "Ow, what was that for?!".

Horo Horo glared at him and motioned to Yoh, who already turned and looked at the Great Spirit's direction, "Baka." He whispered before looking at Yoh in concern.

Yoh ignored them and looked at the Great Spirit, he didn't get bothered by what Chocolove said, he merely reminded of what had happened, and so become concerned about Great Spirit's condition. "The damage being done was great . . ." He observed out loud without noticing it.

"Yoh?" Horo Horo asked in confusion and concern.

"With Spirit of Fire ate the Great Spirit, they were only a mere vessel then . . ." Yoh continued with his self muttering, "It helped that now the Spirit of Fire had been returned to the Great Spirit, the Great Spirit are no more a mere vessel and already began the process to build themselves again. Still, they were too weak right now . . . Shaman Fight would only start again after they recovered enough, possibly in two years or three".

"How do you know that, Yoh?" Ren's voice pulled him out of his trance, he turned around and saw Ren standing beside Horo Horo, "Spirit of Fire is back with the Great Spirit? Shaman Fight would start again in two to three years from now?" He raised an eyebrow expectantly, demanding explanation.

Yoh blinked, "What?" He asked in confusion, "Did I say all that?" He didn't even know that he said all that out loud.

"Yes, you did." Chocolove said with a frown, "Are you alright? Don't tell me you get possessed by some Spirit and started talking random things?".

Horo Horo smacked him upside the head again, "How do you know all that, Yoh?" He repeated Ren's question.

Yoh shrugged, "I just do." He said casually, there's no way he said that he was the one who told Hao to return the Spirit of Fire back to the Great Spirit, right? He couldn't explain how he know all that without revealing his secret.

Ren narrowed his eyes, it's clear that he didn't satisfied with the answer he got, "What are you doing here?" He asked instead.

"Just walking" Yoh said with a grin, "Anna did say that I have to clear my head or something." He looked at his friends with a smile, "Well then, I will continue my walk, see you later".

Yoh walked pass them and making a show of walking around while looking at the sky, he was worried that Ren would find out about Hao and the fact that he didn't kill Hao by purpose. He noted to himself to act more carefully from now on, it might be best if he only visit Hao in the middle of the night, where everyone else was asleep. Then again, it's a problem for later, he had to find Hao first.

He looked around to make sure no one was around before changing direction and head out to the cliff, he looked around again before jumping off the cliff and landed at the bottom gracefully without any problem, even though it would have caused a broken leg for normal human at the least. He turned around to face the cliff and began looking for a cave, he began walking to it once he found one. He only walked a step when he noticed the blood stain on the rocky ground, he sighed softly, knowing that he had to erase them or Hao would be found out by someone else.

He placed his hand on the wall and flowed his Furyoku into it, he raised the earth with blood stain on it and pulled them out of the ground, then he flipped them around before lowering them to the ground again and merged them with the earth perfectly to erase any trace of the earth ever being raised. He smiled at his handy work and removed his hand from the wall, he make sure all the stain were gone before began walking again.

"As I thought, it's you, Yoh." Hao's voice greeted him as soon as he entered the cave.

Yoh grinned, "You noticed?" He asked cheerfully and sat down beside his Brother, he then looked at Hao's chest, "How is your wound?" He asked sadly.

"Still painful, but at least it didn't get infected and the blood had stop." Hao answered as he also looking down at the wound.

"I'm sorry." Yoh apologized, "You had to go through that much pain, I'm sorry".

"It's alright." Hao said with a reassuring smile, "You freed me, a pain like this is nothing if it mean I can be free once again." He then looked at Yoh sadly, "But I'm sorry, I had killed too many people . . .".

Yoh shook his head, "It's all in the past now." He said warmly with a smile before reaching out a hand, "Let me clean your wound and heal it".

"Wait." Hao grabbed Yoh's hand before he could remove the makeshift bandage, "Don't, it will give you away".

Yoh sent Hao a confused look, "What do you mean?" He asked with a frown, "Give me away?".

Hao nodded, "Ren saw me." He said with a sigh, "He had somehow fell from the cliff, he saw me when he climbed up to get to the top".

Yoh's eyes widened, "Did he attacked you?" He asked in worry.

"No." Hao shook his head and looked at Yoh uncertainly, "He just stared at me before walking away after Horo Horo called him, did he told you or anyone that he saw me?".

Yoh pressed his lips into a thin line, "He didn't say anything about you." He started slowly, "But he did looking at me in suspicion, even more so when I accidentally slipped about Spirit of Fire being returned to the Great Spirit".

"You did?" Hao asked with a grimace, "It could be a fatal mistake, you know?".

"I know." Yoh pouted, "But it's not like I can tell him, or anyone else for that matter, about you without revealing our secret".

Hao let out a soft breath, "Be more careful, Yoh." He said softly in worry, "You are walking in thin ice already just because you are my Twin, I don't want you to get in more trouble because they found out that you didn't kill me".

Yoh chuckled, "Well, I did told them all that I never want to kill, so if they do found out that I didn't kill you, they couldn't blame me because I already make it clear that I don't want to kill you." He grinned at Hao, "They were the one who force me to fight you alone, they couldn't blame me if I decided to spare you, right?".

"Cheeky, aren't you?" Hao asked withan amused smile, "Anyway, where's your Guardian Spirit? He isn't here, is he?".

Yoh shook his head, "He went to have a chat with Tokageroh and other Spirits." He said calmly, "He also thinks that I'm grieving about your death, so it's more than likely that he would let me alone by myself. Besides, I hid my presence and didn't leave any trail, so I'm safe from getting found out being with you in here".

"That's good." Hao said in relief, but then he frown, "Still, it would be best if you return to them soon, don't give Ren more reason to doubt you".

Yoh nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it would be best." He said as he stood up, "I will come back here tonight to bring water and food, I will also help you healing that wound slowly, two Healers are better than one, right? See you, Asaha." He winked and walked out of the cave without giving Hao a cance to answer. He decided that he would keep a watch on Ren, the Chinese Shaman's intuition was just too sharp for his liking sometimes.

XXXXX

"What's wrong, Ren?" Ren looked up from his milk to see Horo Horo looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You are awfully quiet tonight".

Ren snorted to hide his surprise, "I'm not a talkative like you, Baka Ainu." He said casually.

"Hey! I'm just asking!" Horo Horo exclaimed as he was feeling insulted by what Ren said, he hit the table with his palms in the process, earning a slap from Anna for causing a ruckus, "Sorry." He said with a slap mark on his face.

Ren snorted again but didn't say anything, instead, he returning to what he did before Horo Horo disturbed him. He was thinking about Hao, he thought that it was strange that Hao didn't make any Oversoul when he saw the fire Shaman, now he know that it's because Spirit of Fire had been returned to the Great Spirit, but it's only served to raise another question. Why would Hao returned the Spirit that he had stole from the Patch 500 years ago?

There's also the fact that there's something off with Hao that he couldn't place, maybe it's because he saw emotion in Hao's normally expressionless face. Hao was normally seen with a confident expression and an annoying smirk on his face, that's why he was taken aback when he saw worry and slight fear in the other boy's eyes. _Yes, must be because of it_. He thought to himself as he finished up his bottle of milk, he went to the kitchen and dropped the bottle into the trash bin and went to his own room.

One thing that he couldn't understand was why he couldn't bring himself to tell the others about Hao, try as he might, he just couldn't get the word out, as if someone was preventing him from talking. Another thing that he couldn't understand was the fact that, somehow, he was thinking about confronting Hao by himself first before deciding anything. It's a suicidal thought, that much was for sure, because even though Hao didn't have a Guardian Spirit, he was still a Dai Onmyouji (Great Yin Yang Master). He could kill by creating a mere leaf Shikigami if he wanted to, his Shikigami would surely as strong as hell with that large of Furyoku, which possibly had grown even larger after surviving the blow Yoh gave him during the fight.

Ren shook his head to clear him mind from Hao's weak appearance only to notice that it was passed 11 PM, he had somehow drowning in his own thought that he didn't aware that the time had passed. He stood up from his sitting position, he didn't know since when he was sitting, and then head out to the kitchen again.

His body was moving on it's own again it seemed, because by the time he had aware of his surrounding again, he was already on his way to the cave carring a first aid box with him, along with a paper bag with some breads in it. He stopped dead on his track and his eyes widened, _What the hell?!_ He yelled in his head, _Am I losing my mind or something?_

He shook his head and began walking again, "I can't believe that I'm doing this." He said out loud to himself as he walked down the path to get to the cave, "Either I'm losing my mind or I spent too much time with Yoh . . . Yeah, must be because I spent to much time with Yoh that I even doing this without aware of doing it, it's all Yoh's fault." He stopped walking when he arrived in front of the cave and looked inside, only to find Hao staring at him with surprise and bewilderment.

Ren really couldn't believe what he was doing, "I blame Yoh for this." He said and entered the cave, Hao was tensed but didn't move away from him, maybe because he didn't have his Kwan-Dao with him . . . _Eh?_ He stopped and looked at himself before his eyes widened, he didn't bring his weapon and Bason's Ihai with him . . . "Gah!" He groaned in frustration, "This is really Yoh's fault that I even make this kind of mistake".

"What is Yoh's fault?" Hao asked in surprise and confusion.

Ren glared at him, "It's because Yoh always said that everyone deserve a second chance!" He hissed in annoyance, he looked away, "Yeah, must be because hearing that line too much, must be it." He shook his head and sat down across from Hao, "That, and because you are acting strange".

"You don't come here to attack me?" Hao asked in surprise.

"Do I look like I'm going to attack you?" Ren demanded as he showed the first aid box and the paper bag, "Really, I don't even know why the hell I'm doing this, I blame your Brother for this, because normally he would be the one who are crazy enough to do this".

"Does that mean you didn't tell anyone?" Hao asked cautiously.

Ren frowned, "I didn't, somehow I couldn't." He then looked at Hao straight in the eyes, "It's because you are acting unusual! Must be it." He hissed in his frustration.

Hao's eyebrow raised, "Unusual?" He asked in confusion, "Like how?".

"That!" Ren pointed at Hao's face, making the said Shaman blinked, "You are showing emotions!".

"Of course I am, I'm not an emotionless creature." Hao said in surprise, he frowned and trying to think of how often he showed emotions.

"But all this time you are showing fake emotions." Ren said in defeat, "Always wearing a mask of confidence and try to appear intimidating, even at the time you are showing emotions, they were fake, didn't have any real feeling to it." He then placed the paper bag aside, "The only time I saw a real emotion in you was when we all fought you and you snapped out of your sanity, you were full of rage and hatred".

Hao looked away from Ren's stare before noticing something behind Ren, Yoh was looking at them with a smile and looking relieved. Yoh waved at him before walking away, he returned his focus on Ren when the Chinese Shaman opened the first aid box.

"Remove that thing." Ren said as he looked at Hao's makeshift bandage in distaste, "I will clean your wound and bandage it." He then looked straight into Hao's eyes, "After that, I will asking questions to you. You better answer all my questions honestly and without a lie, understand? Or I will kill you right here and now." He raised a scissor threateningly. Well, scissor would be harmless for normal human, but it could be used to kill in the right hand.

He was surprised that Ren would treat his injury, but since it would help him, why not cooperate for a bit? "Understood." Hao answered calmly as he removed his makeshift bandage.

Ren cleaned the wound with water and then with disinfectant before wrapping them with bandage, "You didn't flinch even for a bit." He stated after he finished packing the tools and put it beside the paper bag, "Don't you feel any pain?".

"I used some of my Furyoku to ease the pain and speep up my healing." Hao answered with a shrug, "You can do it as long as you understand your own body and how it work".

Ren raised an eyebrow, "Well, let's get to the point, are you going to start killing again?" He demanded with a crossed arms.

Hao blinked, "No." He said right away, not even trying to stall it.

Ren eyebrows raised in surprise, "Why so sudden?" He asked.

"I have my own reason." Hao said simply, refusing to give the real reason away.

Ren frowned, "Are you still planning to kill all humans and build Shaman only Kingdom?" He asked again.

"No, I won't killing anyone anymore unless it's the only way." Hao said as he looked at the night sky outside the cave, "That kind of dream is impossible to make, it's pointless anyway".

"Then why started it?" Ren asked in confusion, "If it's pointless, why getting yourself reborn twice for the sole purpose of trying to achieve it, with the cost of so many life?".

"I have my own reason?" Hao said simply again, with a shrug this time, and his tone make it sounded like a question instead of an answer.

Ren growled, "You are impossible." He said in anger as he stood up, "If I ever found out that you kill someone again, I will be the one who kill you." He looked at Hao from behind his shoulder, "You have been given a second chance, so you better use it well." Without saying anything more, he looked ahead and left.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Yoh : Why would Ren blame me when he's the one who go to help Hao by himself?

Hao : Because he is in denial.

Rem : I'm not!

Froim : Anyway, Please Review ^ ^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Shaman King!**

* * *

_T__hought/ __D__reams/ __E__vent from the past_

_'__T__elepathic voice'_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**E****mphasis**

**_D_****_angerous tone_**

* * *

"So, you are here." He jumped when he heard a voice, it was so quiet that he was surprised by the sudden noise, he looked up to see his Guardian Spirit floating beside him, "I was searching for you, Yoh-dono".

He chuckled at the Samurai Spirit, "Hey, Amidamaru." He greeted his friend before tilting his head to the side, "Why were you searching for me?".

"Anna-dono told me to tell you to go back." Amidamaru answered with a smile before looking at the cave, "Did you always coming here every time you went by yourself?" He then caught as sight of Ren walking into the cave, "What is he doing there?".

"He was helping Hao to heal." Yoh answered softly.

The branch he was sitting on was a perfect spot to watch what was happening in the cave, it was tall so the view of the cave didn't get blocked but the one in the cave or nearby couldn't see him. He had been watching Ren from a far when he left by himself for 5 days now, from the time Ren found out that Hao was still alive and was hiding in the cave.

"Hao?!" Amidamaru gasped in shock, "He's still alive?!".

"Shh." Yoh pressed a finger to his lips, "Lower your voice before Ren hear you".

Amidamaru lowered himself so he was at Yoh's height, "He doesn't know that you know him is helping Hao?" He asked in whisper.

Yoh nodded, "No one knows aside from me." He explained to his Guardian Spirit, "He still doesn't tell anyone, even after 5 days now that he found out that Hao is still alive".

"Yoh-dono, you knew that Hao is still alive?" Amidamaru asked as he looked at Yoh sideways.

"Of course, I didn't kill him by purpose, Amidamaru." Yoh answered calmly while still looking at the cave.

Amidamaru stared at Yoh with wide eyes, "You spared him?" He asked in shock, Yoh nodded his head in answer, "Why?".

"I don't want to kill him." Yoh answered with a smile to the Samurai, "I did always said that I don't want to kill him, right?".

Amidamaru blinked, "That's true." He said slowly before looking at Yoh in worry, "But what if he start killing people again once he get back to his feet?".

Yoh motioned to the cave, "Do you think Ren would help Hao if he think Hao would still killing people once he is healed?" He asked calmly, "Hao won't kill anyone anymore if he could help it".

"How would you know that?" Amidamaru asked with a frown, he was worried and it was normal, considering what Hao had done.

"Because I'm his Twin." Yoh answered simply and stood up when he saw Ren leaving the cave, he then felt Hao's presence disappeared from the cave and into the Village. He figured that Hao's injury had fully healed since his Brother left the cave already, so he decided that there's no point in watching the area around the cave now. He turned to his Guardian Spirit and smiled, "You are my Guardian Spirit, Amidamaru, surely you know how much power I actually have?".

Amidamaru nodded, "I thought it's strange that you would hide that much power from everyone, but then Hao appeared, so you are afraid that people would fear you as well if they know your true power." He admitted before looking confused, "Have you known from the start that you are Hao's Twin?".

Yoh smiled and nodded, "Yes, I have." He answered, earning a wide eyed look from his Spirit friend, "The story is long, Amidamaru, but please believe me when I say I won't let Hao eradicating all humans and build Shaman only Kingdom, I won't betray everyone just because I'm hiding a few secrets".

Amidamaru looked at Yoh seriously, "I know for certain that you won't betray us." He said with certainty in his voice, "But you will tell me, right?".

"Of course." Yoh shot him a grin, "I will tell you as soon as we got the time, for now, we have to go back before Anna murder me for being late".

Amidamaru gasped when he remembered the reason why he searched for Yoh, "But how will you get back to the house that fast? You are not a Spirit!" He said in panic.

"I guess I will show you one of my Secret, Amidamaru." Yoh said cheerfully and offered a hand, "Hold my hand so you wouldn't get left behind".

Amidamaru was confused, but he held Yoh's hand, and the next thing he know, they were already standing at the edge of the forest. He gasped, "You can use teleportation?" He asked in shock.

Yoh laughed at Amidamaru's shocked expression, "Yes, I'm actually on the same level with Hao right from the very start." He winked at his Guardian Spirit before running back to the house, intending to avoiding Anna's slap this time.

XXXXX

"Huh? It's already fully healed." Hao blinked when he heard Ren's voice, it's strange that Ren would come to the cave in late Afternoon instead of midnight. He looked up to see the said Shaman staring at the scar on his chest, running from his navel straight to the area between his collar bones, "It's only a week since you got it . . .".

"I can heal wound, remember?" Hao asked calmly as he finished removing all the bandages, he looked at Ren with a raised eyebrow, "So, what are you going to do?".

Ren crossed his arms, "Well, since you said you won't kill anymore, I will leave you alone." He said and turned around, he walked a step before looking at Hao across his shoulder, "Oh, I will pretend that we never meet each other this past week, and I don't know that you are still alive, so don't you dare telling anyone that I helped you." He looked seriously at Hao before walking away.

_Even without me telling someone, Yoh already know that you helped me._ Hao thought with a chuckle as he looked right at the spot Yoh was watching him, on one of the tree across from the cave, before looking at his body in distaste, "I really need to bath." He muttered to himself before teleporting himself to the house he used before all that fight. Thankfully he didn't need to have a Guardian Spirit to teleport, he still could, but there wouldn't be a burst of flames when he did it anymore.

A gasp resounded as soon as he appeared in the Living Room of the house he and his followers used, "Hao-sama!" Luchist pleasantly surprised voice rang out right after the gasp, "You are alive!".

Hao looked up at Luchist and smiled, "I am." He answered and looked around, he saw nearly all of his followers were there, aside from those who died before his fight with Yoh. Big Guy Bill, Blocken, and Turbin died on their way to the Land of The Stars, he would have to make sure to search for their Spirits and apologize once he got the chance.

"Are you alright, Hao-sama?" Macchi asked in worry, "Are you injured somewhere?".

"I'm alright." Hao told them all, "My wound had healed completely, that was why I couldn't come sooner, I was still healing".

"That's good to hear." Luchist said in obvious relief, "We were afraid that you got killed that time".

Hao smiled at them, "Thank you for your concern, Luchist." He then looked at the rest, "Everyone".

"Hao-sama." Opacho timid voice called out to him.

He looked down to see the small girl and smiled, "Opacho." He said and picked the girl up, "I'm sorry I yelled at you that time, will you forgive me?" He asked the girl.

Opacho cried and hugged him, "Opacho forgive Hao-sama! Opacho is sorry that Opacho left Hao-sama!" She sobbed as she buried her face in Hao's chest.

Hao's eyes softened and he pat the girl's back softly, "Now, now, don't cry." He said softly before looking at the rest, "Anything happened when I was away?".

"Nothing unusual aside from X-Laws and the Patch trying to find you." Kanna reported to him, "They want to make sure that you are dead by that blow, but I'm relieved that you survived".

Hao hummed, "Killing me was never Yoh's intention." He said absently as he let the small girl down to the floor, "Now, I really need a bath, where's my spare clothes?".

"Opacho will get them!" Opacho chirped happily as she wiped her tears, she grinned at Hao and ran to get Hao's spare clothes.

Hao looked at the rest, "One thing I need to tell you all." He said, gaining everyone's attention, "We won't kill anyone from now on".

"Eh?" There's a simultaneous noise of surprise before Mary stepped forward, "Hao-sama, Mary don't really mind to not kill anymore, but why?" The rest nodded to show that they wanted to know as well.

Hao smiled, "Let's just say that my eyes had opened for now." He said as he saw Opacho running back to him with his clothes, he took them and looked at everyone in the eyes, "I will head out to the Onsen, if any of you have a question then I will answer them once I get back from my much needed bath." He told them before vanishing into thin air into the Onsen.

Hao reappeared in the Onsen and looked around to make sure no one was around, he placed his clean clothes on a dry space then pulled off his bloody pants and his accessories. He cleaned all the dirt from his body and stepping into the Onsen, letting a contented sigh once he was settled in the warm water. _I really miss this feeling_, He thought with a closed eyes, happy that he could enjoy the Onsen again.

XXXXX

"Here is all your orders, Yoh." A Patch Official with long black hair and black eyes said with a smile, "It's really a lot, could you really bring them home by yourself?".

"Yes, I can, don't worry." Yoh said to the Patch Official as he took the plastic bags filled with foods, "Thank you, Silva. See you around".

"You are welcome, Yoh." Silva answered with a smile, "Be careful on the way".

Yoh beamed at him and nodded before leaving the cafe, he was humming on his way back to the house he and his friends stayed while in the Patch Village. Anna had sent him to buy food enough for everyone as another form of training, she was holding Amidamaru as hostage to make sure he wouldn't slack off, but how could going out to buy foods was considered a training was beyond him.

He stopped his humming when he felt another presence nearly, two presences that were full of malice. He turned around to look at who had followed him, but all he saw was something white heading straight to him before he was thrown backwards by the impact. His back hit a wall and he dropped to the ground, he looked up when he heard footsteps. Two figures were looming over him, but he didn't know who they were because his vision was blurring, and he was not fully conscious to recognize the Furyoku emanating from the two. He saw one of the figures reaching a hand to him right before everything turned black.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Shaman King!**

* * *

_T__hought/ __D__reams/ __E__vent from the past_

_'__T__elepathic voice'_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**E****mphasis**

**_D_****_angerous tone_**

* * *

"He is late." Was what Anna said when she saw that it was passed 8 and Yoh hadn't returned yet.

"Maybe he is having a hard time." Manta said to try and calm the fuming Itako down, "I mean, he had to go and but enough food for all of us, it's sure it's a hard thing to do by himself".

Anna's eyebrow twitched and she slapped Manta, "No, he is slacking off again." She huffed with a crossed arms, she then glanced at the tied up Spirit, "That's mean you are going to stay in that condition until he return".

"Yoh-dono." Amidamaru said sadly twin river of tears downing his cheeks.

An hour passed quickly without Yoh returning to the house, "Che, that stupid lazy ass." Anna growled as she stood up, "It's late, I'm going to sleep." She then stomped into her room and slammed shut the door.

Ren and the rest were looking at Anna's closed door before to the clock on the wall, they were getting worried, because as much as Yoh like to slack off, he would never late more than two hours.

"I wonder if Yoh-kun is alright." Manta mumbled in worry as he looked at the entrance of the Living Room, hoping to see his best friend soon.

"Yoh-dono . . ." Amidamaru said in worry as he also looking at the direction of the entrance.

Their worry were not for nothing. Morning came and the group waking up from their slumber, they all had fallen asleep in the Living Room while waiting for Yoh to return, but still no sign of Yoh coming back what so ever.

"Yoh hasn't come back yet?" Anna demanded as she walked out of her room.

"No, Danna hasn't return yet." Ryu said in worry.

"Then what are you waiting for?!" Anna demanded as she released Amidamaru from her hold, she pointed at the door, "Go and search for him!" She barked out in anger while glaring at every person or Spirit in the room, they gulped and were out in an instant, with dust trailing on their tails.

Once they were out of sight, Anna's body get slacked as she leaned on the wall, "Yoh, where are you?" She asked softly as she looked at the ground in worry, concern could be seen clearly in her eyes.

XXXXX

_Where the hell is Yoh?_ Ren thought to himself as he looked around, only to find that their unspoken leader had, indeed, gone missing. He was walking near the row of shops when his foot caught in something, making him stumble a bit. He looked down to see a plastic bag filled with food, the food being scattered around as if the bag had been thrown from quite a distance. He narrowed his eyes and looked around the street to see two more plastic bags with food were in the same condition, his eyes narrowed even more as his suspicion raised.

_This much of food . . . Yoh must be here before he disappeared_, He thought as he looked around to see if there's another proof of Yoh being there the night before, his eyes caught something orange and he frowned, _Could it be?_ He thought as he walked closer to the item, his suspicion was proven right. The orange item was Yoh's Headphone and it's near the wall, as if something had slammed into Yoh, causing the boy to lose grip of the plastic bags and hit the wall, which then causing his Headphone to drop to the ground.

Ren's eyebrow twitched as his Tongari grew longer, _Someone kidnapped Yoh_, he growled as he picked up Yoh's Headphone and stormed off into the meeting place with a scowl on his face. When he arrived in the meeting place, the fountain in the center of the Village, the rest were already there.

"Anyone found a clue?" Horo Horo asked the rest.

"No, I didn't see him anywhere." Ryu said in defeated tone.

"I have checked the forest and cliffs, I couldn't find him there either." Amidamaru said as he floating in the air in his Hitodama form.

The rest also said their failure, "Of course you wouldn't find him anywhere." Ren said angrily as he arrived in the group.

"What do you mean?" Chocolove asked in confusion.

"You know something, Ren?" Manta asked as he noticed the scowl on the Chinese Shaman's face.

Ren showed Yoh's Headphone to them, "I found this near Silva's shop." He told them with anger clear in his voice, "Someone kidnapped Yoh".

"What?!" Amidamaru gasped in shock and worry, "Who would do something like that?".

"Possibly X-Laws." Chocolove said with a frown, "I heard that they had gone out of the Village last night".

"Now that you mentioned it, Yoh-kun had disappeared from last night, considering he didn't come back in time for Dinner as Anna told him to." Manta said thoughtfully, "X-Laws left last night as well, it's too much of a coincidence".

Ren looked at them before frowning and looking around, "Where's Lyserg?" He demanded when he didn't see the green haired boy.

Silence followed his question before their face all turned into worry and fear, "Don't tell me . . . Lyserg-chan going out with X-Laws again?" Ryu asked fearfully with pale face.

Horo Horo hit his right fist into his left palm, "That's the most possibility." He growled out angrily, "He betrayed us again and kidnapped Yoh with X-Laws".

"But why?" Manta asked in confusion and worry, "Why would Lyserg do something like that?".

"Hao." Anna's voice rang out suddenly, they jumped and turned around to see the Itako standing with her arms crossed, a scowl on her face, "Hao is alive and has been seen in the Village since yesterday afternoon, that stupid brat must think that Yoh had somehow siding with Hao and kidnapped him for information".

No one could counter that, because it was what had been going around in their mind from the time they realized that Lyserg was not in the Village as well, they just didn't want to believe that the British boy would be so stupid to think that Yoh had betrayed them.

XXXXX

"Hmm, seems like there's a ruckus over there." Hao commented as he bit down his Curry Bread, they were currently relaxing around in a cafe while having their breakfast, "What's all that about, I wonder?".

"I will go take a look, Hao-sama." Luchist said as he took off his hat and put it on his chest, before wearing the hat back and took off.

Hao looked at Luchist's back and the crowding of people curiously, still eating his bread as he did so. Now, when people saw him like that, they would think that Hao was cute being curious and munching on bread like that. Too bad that he was still Asakura Hao, even when he was acting like a curious child, his mere presence alone was intimidating enough to make people stay clear from around the area he was in.

"Hao-sama, do you want another bread?" Macchi asked after Hao finished the one he had.

Hao turned to her and drank up his water before shaking his head, "No, I have enough." Hao told her before looking up when he heard Luchist coming back, "So, what is it, Luchist?".

"All of Yoh-sama's friends are running around searching for Yoh-sama." Luchist said with a frown, "It seems that Yoh-sama went out last night to get Dinner for everyone, but he still hasn't return yet. He didn't have his Guardian Spirit with him, so his friends are worried something had happened to him".

Hao narrowed his eyes, "Stay guard." He ordered them before closing his eyes and started searching for Yoh's presence, he frowned when he didn't feel Yoh anywhere inside the Patch Village. He inhaled deeply three times to calm his nerves, it would do him no good to get worried right now, then he opened all of his senses to the fullest.

Right away, the smell of foods and drinks assaulted his smelling sense at the same time as the noise from the people in the whole Village bombarding his hearing, making him thinned his lips in an effort to withstand it. He inhaled deeply again to calm himself and stay still for a few minutes to adjust with his new senses, so he could get a better understanding about his surroundings.

He found out that the X-Laws were nowhere to be found in the Village, along with Yoh's friend, Lyserg Diethel. That fact alone was enough to get him worried, since that would mean that the green haired boy had rejoined the X-Laws, which would also mean that he had left Yoh's circle of friends again. When he felt Yoh's presence to be at the same place with Marco's and Lyserg's though, far away from the Patch Village, his worry turned into panic in an instant.

His eyes snapped open and he stood up abruptly, causing his chair to fall back and his followers to stared at him in surprise. "Get back to the house and stay there until further notice." He said as calmly as he could, without letting his panic to be seen, before turning around and teleported to the outside of the Village right away. He looked around to make sure no one was around before jumping forward, by the time he was back on the ground, his form was no longer that of a human.

A big white Fox with nine tails instead of one, with fur as white as snow, only turned black at the tips of it's ears and tails, and body as big as that of a full grown horse, was standing on his place. Fire Red eyes instead of Onyx Black were glaring at whatever lay ahead of him, he growled loudly in a mix of anger and worry before taking off in the direction where he felt X-Laws's and Yoh's Furyoku.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Hao : Wait! I'm the Ninetails?!

Froim : I won't spoil the surprise ^ ^

Yoh : Hao with a pair of Fox ears on his head? Wow, he looks cute!

Hao : You wanna die, Yoh?

Yoh : Nope ^ ^

Hao : Then don't call me cute, even with those ears, I will manage to look Elegant! (Huffed)

Froim : Don't worry, you will see how the others would react later ^ ^

Yoh : Please Review ^ ^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Shaman King!**

* * *

_Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

_'__Telepathic voice'_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

"What happened to Yoh-sama, I wonder?" Macchi asked out loud as she let her head leaning on the table, "It's rare to see Hao-sama getting so panicked like that".

"Yoh-sama had gone missing, so of course Hao-sama would get panicked." Kanna said as she pulled a cigarette and light it up.

"Eres Correcuto (You're right)." Peyote said calmly as he picked at his music instrument, "Hao-sama had told us that what he had done all this time was not really his decision, his hatred had blinded him".

"And now that the hatred gone, Hao-sama had returned to his original caring self." Opacho chirped happily, "Hao-sama is clearly caring so much about Yoh-sama, so Opacho is sure Hao-sama would return with Yoh-sama".

"I think I like this side of Hao-sama better." Zhang Ching said as he took a meat bun and popped it into his mouth.

"Mary think so too." Mary said with a rare smile on her face, "Hao-sama cares about us as well, that thought makes Mary really happy".

"Right!" Macchi agreed with a grin, "This caring Hao-sama is better than the all hating Hao-sama!".

"You are right, and certainly Hao-sama is relived as well that he can be himself once again." Luchist said with a smile as he stood up from his seat, "Well, let's get back to the house like what Hao-sama told us to do".

"Opacho want more of the sweet cake!" Opacho told Luchist with a cute pout.

Kanna laughed, "Well, we will buy you more cakes, you can eat them at the house." She said as she ruffled Opacho's hair before going inside.

XXXXX

"So . . . what now?" Amidamaru asked to break the heavy silence that had engulfed the group.

"We need to find out where X-Laws had gone." Anna said coldly before turning around, "Searching manually would taken too much time, I'm going to tell Tamao and Yoh's family about this. I and Tamao will try to find their location, you all go around anf find out as much information as possible." She ordered as she walked away from the group.

Ren crossed his arms and thought about what he should do before remembering about Hao, it's clear that the fire Shaman had changed from what he saw during his time treating Hao's injury, so maybe Hao would agreed to help. As much as he hate it, Hao was Yoh's Twin, if someone could find Yoh's location the fastest, it would be Hao.

He turned around and wanted to go to the cave before remembering that Anna said Hao had been seen in the Village since the Afternoon the day before, so it would be pointless to go to the cave now. But he didn't know where to find Hao, he turned to the rest, "Any of you know where Hao is?" He asked them seriously.

They blinked at him, "Why do you want to know?" Horo Horo asked in confusion.

Ren glared at him, "Just answer me." He growled in anger.

"I saw him and his group in Silva's cafe." Amidamaru answered him calmly, already knowing what the Tao was planning to do since Yoh told him that Ren was helping Hao to heal.

"I see." Ren said shortly and began walking in a fast pace immediately, he wouldn't say it out loud, but the thought of Yoh being out there with X-Laws make his skin crawl. X-Laws was known for their cruelty and they had the tendency to torture their opponent, the possibility of Yoh being tortured was just too high for his liking, and it was enough to make him worried for his friend, the best of friend that he could possibly hope for.

"Hey, Ren!" Horo Horo called out as he and the rest following the Chinese Shaman with confusion written on his face, "Why the hell you want to meet Hao?".

"As much as we hate it, it's a fact that Hao is Yoh's twin." Ren said without slowing his pace, "If anyone here could tell us where Yoh is the fastest, it's him".

"But what if he wouldn't tell us?" Manta asked in worry.

"He will." Ren said simply.

"How would you know that?" Chocolove asked in worry as well, "Yoh nearly killed him, why would he help us find Yoh?!".

"That's right, Ren." Ryu said in agreement, "As far as we know, Hao might be glad that X-Laws got their hand on Danna and is hoping for them to torture him!".

"I just know." Ren said simply again and keep quiet after that, ignoring what the rest tried to tell him or asking him.

A voice in the back of his mind pointed out at him that what he said was the same thing Yoh said, when he asked how Yoh know that Spirit of Fire had been returned to the Great Spirit and that Great Spirit would be recovered enough in two or three years to start over th Shaman Fight.

_Could it be that Yoh somehow spared Hao?_ Ren thought with narrowed eyes, now that he thought about it, Hao's injury was not as bad as it should be, if Yoh attacked Hao with intention to kill, Hao should be dead already. Yoh had been saying from the start that he didn't want to kill Hao, so there's a huge possibility that Yoh spared Hao and make sure his attack wouldn't kill Hao.

_If that's true . . ._ Ren thought with a frown, he was then reminded that Hao had healed too fast, faster than how it should be, even with him being able to heal himself. Hao's condition was not in any place to be able to use his power to the fullest, _Could it be that Yoh had somehow helping Hao as well?_ He thinned his lips, Now that he thought about it, Yoh never said that he's feeling guilty about killing Hao, they were the ones who assuming that by themselves, and Yoh only said that he did what was needed.

In Yoh's line of thought, killing Hao was unnecessary, he wanted to change Hao, not killing him. If Ren know Yoh better than the others, he figured that Yoh didn't kill Hao on purpose, he spared Hao and he did what he need to do, and that was defeating Hao, not killing him.

_Yes, Yoh spared Hao._ Ren concluded to himself as he looked up when he arrived at Silva's cafe, Hao and his followers were nowhere in sight, If Yoh knew that Hao was alive, he might as well be the one who returned the Spirit of Fire to the Great Spirit, since it's impossible for Hao to do it himself, he had painstakingly stole the Fire Spirit from the Patch, so it makes no sense in just returning it like that. He guessed that Yoh did that to make sure Hao couldn't kill anyone anymore, he snorted in amusement, _Yoh really is something, always one step ahead of everyone, huh?_

"Hao is not here." Horo Horo mumbled when he saw that Hao or his followers were not around.

"Silva!" Ren called as soon as he caught sight of the Patch, "Do you know where Hao stay?".

Silva raised an eyebrow at him, "Why are you looking for him?" He asked curiously.

"Yoh had been kidnapped by X-Laws." Ren explained in a hurry, "Hao might know where to find Yoh, it's easier than we just go around looking for useless clue".

Silva sighed, "Those Twins, always manage to get themselves in trouble, huh?" He muttered quietly to himself before looking at Ren, "Follow me, I will show you the house." He then looked at the other Patch Official in the cafe, "Kalim, I leave everything to you, I will be back shortly!" He said and, after hearing an affirmative from his friend, nodded to the group to follow him.

When they arrived at the house, they saw a sight that was unusual for them. Peyote was playing his music instrument while Zhang Ching was trying to sing following the music, the Hanagumi and Opacho were laughing at the weird song created by that combination, while Luchist was standing nearby, watching all of them in amusement. They were surprised that the once deadly group was acting like group of friends having fun without a care of the world, that was something they thought would never happened to Hao's followers.

Luchist looked up and leaned out of the wall, "What's going on here?" He asked seriously, causing the rest to abandon what they were doing and looking at Ren and the rest, "Why are you here?".

"I will get to the point." Ren said seriously, "Where's Hao? We need to talk with him".

Kanna narrowed her eyes as she and the rest stood up, turning to them with tense postures, "Why would you need to talk with Hao-sama?" She asked suspiciously.

"Look, Yoh has gone missing and Hao would be able to tell us the fastest." Ren answered coldly, "So, where is he?".

Hao's followers relaxed and returned to their previous position, "Hao-sama isn't here." Luchist said calmly, "He told us to stay here until further notice before he just go by himself".

"Hey, Ren." Chocolove whispered to Ren, "Are you sure it's X-Laws who kidnapped Yoh? What if Hao was the one who kidnapped him instead? And Lyserg went to the X-Laws to ask for help?".

"Excuse me!" Macchi snapped angrily, she stood up and turning to them, placing her hands on her hips, "Hao-sama only gone just- how long? 10 minutes ago! While from what Luchist found out, Yoh-sama had gone missing from last night!".

"I guess they make sense." Manta said hesitantly, "X-Laws had left the Village from last night, along with Lyserg's disappearance. If Hao only go out about 10 minutes ago, then he couldn't be the kidnapper".

"And I can confirm it." Silva said with resigned sigh, "Hao was in my cafe, along with them, this Morning and I clearly heard him asking what was causing the ruckus, your theory would be invalid, Chocolove".

"I'm just saying." Chocolove said defensively.

"Are you stupid then?" Ren snapped in anger, "If that was the case, then there's no need for Lyserg to go straight to them, he would inform us first before suggesting us to go to X-Laws." He hissed before looking at Luchist, "So, Hao left after he heard that Yoh had gone missing?".

"Yeah, that's right." Kanna confirmed calmly, "Hao-sama gone to rescue Yoh-sama, so don't randomly accuse him to be the one who kidnapped Yoh-sama".

"Eh, Hao is?" Horo Horo asked in disbelief, "Why would he do that?" Confusion was written all over his face.

"Hao had changed, that's why." Ren said in relief.

"Are you saying that you believe what they said?" Ryu asked in shock, "This is Hao that we are talking about!".

"I know." Ren said calmly, "As I said, Hao had changed, so I believe what they said, Hao had gone to help Yoh".

"How would you know he had changed?" Faust asked calmly, he was the only one among them who was not surprised so much, mostly because he was busy staring at his Eliza.

" . . . " Ren felt like kicking himself, he had gone and said all that without remembering that the rest didn't know that he was the one who helped Hao to recover.

"You helped him, didn't you?" Silva asked calmly with a crossed arms.

Ren's eyes widened and he looked at the Patch, "How do you . . .?" He trailed off when he saw Silva's smug smirk.

"Why do you think I showed you the way to this place?" Silva asked calmly, "I was on a late night flight when I saw you sneaking around into the cave in the cliff." He explained to the boy, "I was confused why you would go out that late in the night, but then I felt Hao's Furyoku from the cave, so I know that you are helping Hao".

"Ren, you . . ." Horo Horo looked at him in dismay, "You betrayed us?".

Ren's tongari grew, "Listen here, I did help him, but that didn't mean I'm siding with him!" He yelled in anger, "I only helped him because I saw something different in him!" He then turned to Silva, "You too, why didn't you report it to Goldva? As a Patch, isn't it your job to report to them if you find Hao?".

Silva shrugged, "All of the Patch knew that Hao is still alive after that attack, the reason we are searching for Hao is just to be sure about it and ready for any sign of law breaking, if anyone else would be stupid enough to do it." He said answered calmly, "We couldn't interfere with this matter, you know we have a rule to remain neutral. That time I fought alongside you was because Magna and Nichrom had violated our law, so even if we know Hao is still alive, we won't do anything".

"But didn't you want to stop Hao as well?" Manta asked in confusion.

"Yes, I did." Silva answered casually, "Stop him, but not kill him, he is still my Ancestor, and I kind of hoping Yoh will succeed in his plan to change Hao for the better".

"And he succeed." Ren said with a nod, "I saw it myself when I treated his injury, Hao doesn't have that insane glint in his eyes anymore, that's why I even help him in the first place".

The rest were staring at Silva and Ren in surprise, "But, what if Hao begin killing people again?" Chocolove asked in worry.

"We won't." Luchist answered calmly, gaining their attention, "Hao-sama told us that we won't kill anymore, he said his eyes had been opened".

"Now, the question is . . ." Ren started with a crossed arms, "How will Hao save Yoh without Spirit of Fire?".

"Eh?!" Hao's followers gasped in shock, "He doesn't have Spirit of Fire?!".

Ren raised an eyebrow, "You didn't know about it?" He asked nonchalantly.

Luchist frowned, "He didn't say anything about Spirit of Fire, so we assumed that he still has it." He said thoughtfully.

"Spirit of Fire had been returned to the Great Spirit right after the explosion." Silva told them with a frown as well, "Why would he return the Spirit of Fire? And how will he save Yoh if he couldn't perform any Oversoul?".

Peyote then laughed, "You forget who you are talking about." He said confidently, "Hao-sama is the strongest Shaman in the world, he can fight even without a Guardian Spirit!".

The rest of Hao's followers began laughing as well, "Eres Correcuto, Peyote!" Luchist said in agreement, leaving Silva and Yoh's friends to stare at them in bewilderment.

"Your faith to him is beyond comprehension." Ren said with a shake of his head, which only serve to make Hao's followers to laugh more.

XXXXX

Hao, in his Ninetailed Fox form, stopped running when he saw a big Mansion ahead of him, he hid behind a rock and thought about how to get to Yoh. The best way would be in his Human form so he wouldn't reveal his Secret to them, but he had make a big mistake due to his haste in rescuing Yoh.

A sweat drop appeared on his head when he thought about his mistake, his clothes had been torn to pieces when he transformed into his Fox form, he wouldn't have anything to cover himself when he reverted back to his Human form. He would die of embarrassment if he broke in to rescue Yoh, but without a single cloth to cover his body. He whined in frustration, he really felt like kicking himself for making such a mistake.

His tails moved up and down slowly as he thought about what he should do before he remembered about the Iron Maiden, Jeanne didn't wear anything aside from boxer inside the torture device, the girl would create an Oversoul to cover her body whenever she was out of the Iron Maiden to fight, if she didn't already wear a clothes beforehand, that was.

He could try it, creating an Oversoul to form a set of clothes so he wouldn't have to throw away his dignity, yes, he could try it. The problem was he didn't have a Guardian Spirit to make an Oversoul to attack- no, that's not really a problem, he could just summon back a Spirit from the Otherworld, he just didn't know if his old friend would want to help him after what had happened.

_Better try it first than nothing_, He thought decisively and his tails spread out like a fan, the black tips of his tails turned into black fire. A second later, a small Oni appeared on the ground in front of him. Thanks to the fact that he was an Oni Summoner before becoming an Onmyouji, he could still summon Onis at will. He reverted back to his Human form and immediately took the Oni and used it to form an Oversoul, he sighed in relief when he managed to make a pair of black colored shorts shaped Oversoul.

Hao looked down on himself and found it quite strange that he didn't wear any shoes, gloves, or any other accessories like before, but he decided to just shrugged it off and began a new task. He knelt on the ground and draw a pentagram inside a circle, he then wrote the Kanji of the 4 directions, each on it's respective direction, on the outside of the first circle before drawing another circle outside them. He didn't have a Rosary with him, so he had to use his Magic to summon the Spirit, but at least he still could do it.

He finished making the sign and wrote the Spirit's name in the center of the star, he clapped his hands to clear them from any dirt, he then hold out his hands into the drawing he made before closing his eyes. _"With the Energy the Mother Nature granted upon me, I summon thee from the Spirit Realm into the Living."_ He chanted softly but firmly, _"The one I seek is a feline with two tails. __**Matamune The Nekomata, Heed My Call.**__"_ His voice was echoing by the time he said the last line.

A bright light erupted from the pentagram, he opened his eyes slowly to see an orange Cat standing on two feet, the male Cat was wearing a simple kimono and has a pipe in one of his front paws. "Hao-sama?" The Nekomata asked with blinking eyes.

Hao smiled, "Yes, it's me, Matamune." He replied to the Spirit.

Matamune blinked a few times more before focusing his eyes on Hao's Oversoul pants, "What in the world happened to you?" He asked in surprise, "Have you lose all your wealth until you couldn't buy even a pair of pants?".

Hao laughed sheepishly, "Well, I made a mistake earlier, which causing my clothes to torn into pieces in my haste." He explained with a sheepish smile and a bit of blush adorning his face, "I don't have any choice, it's either this or I go naked, and I would prefer to save a bit of my dignity instead of going around naked".

Matamune smiled warmly with tears flowing from his eyes, "Welcome back." He said warmly, causing Hao to blink at the Nekomata in confusion, "You have regained your true self once again, a Gentle Master instead of the man full of vengeance whom I betrayed due to my fear. Welcome back, Hao-sama." The Cat bowed lowly to Hao, "I'm sorry for leaving you, please forgive me for betraying you, Hao-sama".

Hao smiled and pulled the small Spirit into a warm welcoming hug, "I forgive you, Matamune." He said softly, "Thank you for coming back to me".

Matamune wiped his eyes, "What can I help you with, Hao-sama?" He asked after he was released from the hug.

Hao scratched the back of his neck, "Well, you see, I had returned the Spirit of Fire back to the Great Spirit, it was not mine to begin with." He explained sheepishly, "I need a Guardian Spirit, Matamune." He then looked seriously his old friend's eyes, "Will you accompany me as my Guardian Spirit once again?".

Matamune smiled and nodded, "Gladly, Hao-sama." He answered firmly and respectfully.

Hao sighed in relief, "Thank you." He said before standing up, "Now, I'm sorry that it's so sudden, but we need to perform an Oversoul, Matamune." He said seriously.

Matamune's eyes narrowed as he felt the tension in the air, "What happened?" He asked seriously.

"X-Laws kidnapped Yoh." Hao explained as he motioned to the Mansion ahead of them, "They brought him there, we need to save him and for that we need to perform Oversoul".

Matamune smirked, "Let's give them what's coming for them, shall we?" He hissed excitedly.

Hao smirked back, "Oh, they don't know what's coming to them." He said confidently before turning around, "Let's go, Matamune".

"Yeah, let's." Matamune said as he turned into his golden colored Hitodama.

XXXXX

Yoh groaned as he was awoken rudely, he was awoken by water being dropped on him, he opened his eyes and immediately noticed that his hands were chained above his head and he was in kneeling position on the ground.

Memories rushing back to him. He was attacked last night and was brought to a building somewhere far from patch Village, when he woke up, he was already in the cell and was chained as well. Marco and Lyserg were outside the cell, Lyserg staring coldly at him while Marco accusing him working together with Hao, Jeanne was not with them, but he could tell that the girl was somewhere in the building.

It turned out that Lyserg had seen Hao in the Onsen yesterday Afternoon, he immediately thought that Yoh didn't kill Hao on purpose. While it's true that Yoh didn't kill Hao on purpose, he was surprised that Lyserg would immediately thought that he spared Hao like that. He wondered if Lyserg would still accusing him like that if he failed to kill Hao was not because he spared his Brother, but by a mere miscalculation. Probably still would, because Lyserg was never putting that much faith in him, he know that deep inside the boy's heart, he feared the time where Yoh would become like Hao. The thought that the one he considered as his friend would do something like that had pained him so much, betrayal was not something he like to deal with, because it's hurt too much.

Yoh didn't say anything at all and simply ignoring Marco and Lyserg, saying that they could think whatever they want, he didn't care one bit. That statement led Marco to believe that he really had been siding with Hao right from the start, how the man would believe him to be siding with **'That'** Hao was beyond him, and so the crazy man began to whip him as punishment for helping the Evil One, as he put it. Seems like the crazy man had forgotten that, if it's not for him, they all would have died already when **'That'** Hao got his hand on the Great Spirit.

"Wake up, sinner." Marco's voice growled from nearby.

He looked up to see that not only Marco, but Lyserg was there as well, both of them were looking at him with hatred filled eyes. Lyserg was standing outside the cell while Marco inside the cell, his whip in hands. He sighed and looking away immediately, too lazy to even talk with the crazy pedophile man.

"Are you going to admit your sin now?" Marco asked coldly.

"Why would I?" Yoh snapped at him with a really sweet smile, "You are not my God, why would I doing something like admitting my Sin to you? I would prefer to admit them to the real God, don't you think?".

Marco growled again and raised his whip, then he swung it with as much force as he could to whip Yoh. Yoh gritted his teeth when the whip hit his arm, he refused to scream though, he wouldn't give the man the satisfaction the man's seek from his sick hobby of torturing people.

"You are acting strange, Yoh-kun." Lyserg stated coldly, "It seems that Hao had changed you so much, maybe when he ate your soul and released you again".

"Oh no, you got it all wrong." Yoh said with a straight face, "You just never seen this side of mine, because you just decided to lock yourself in this little world called distrust." He raised an eyebrow, "You fear me, don't you? That's the reason why you automatically assume that I'm siding with Hao from the start, because you are just too afraid of me simply because I'm Hao's Twin." Lyserg's eyes widened at that, he looked at Yoh with fearful eyes, "Heh, bull's eyes." He said sadly and looked away again, "Think what you want, I don't care." He repeated what he said previously and keep quiet after that.

"Don't you dare talking like that about Lyserg, sinner." Marco sneered before whipping him again, he still didn't make any pained sound and just glared at the wall, "You are the lowest among the lowest, siding with the Evil".

**_"_****_I beg to differ."_** A new echoing voice resounded throughout the small cell before a long haired figure appeared from the thin air, "You are even lower than him, taking pleasure in torturing innocent people." Hao then swung his big sword Oversoul, nearly identical with Yoh's Spirit of Sword but was made using one medium instead of two, hitting Marco and Lyserg using it's side so they wouldn't get killed but effectively throwing them away from Yoh. "Yoh is more of an Angel than your so called Holy Maiden." He said coldly before destroying the chain tying Yoh's hand together with a blast of Furyoku. Hao took Yoh's hand and they disappeared into thin air again, reappearing so far away from the building the X-Laws were in.

"Asaha!" Yoh called out cheerfully, "You saved me, Thank You!" He grinned at his Brother.

Douji Asaha, or more known as Asakura Hao since only Yoh called him by his real name, looked at Yoh in worry, "Are you okay?" He asked as he checked over Yoh, "I'm sorry, I should come sooner".

"I'm alright." Yoh reassured him with a warm smile, "Just a bit stung by the whip wound, but it's nothing bad, you can help me heal them".

"That's good." Hao said in relief and let his Oversoul to dissipate.

Yoh looked at the Nekomata in surprise, "Why, hello Matamune." He greeted the Cat Spirit, "Long time no see!".

Matamune smiled, "Long time no see, Yoh-sama." He said with a bow, "I'm happy we could meet again after such a really long time".

"Quit with formality." Yoh said as he scooped the Cat into his arms and nuzzling his face into the Cat, "My, I really miss you, Kitty Cat, you have grown so much after 1000 years!".

Hao looked at Yoh with a pout, "You give Matamune a nuzzle, how about me?" He asked sulkily.

Yoh laughed and let Matamune down, he then turned to Hao, "Well, come on then, let me greet you with a proper hug this time." He said with a big grin, "You were injured before, so I don't want to cause you more pain." His grin then turned wicked before he launched himself at Hao, tackling him and causing both of them to fall, "Welcome back, Asaha! I'm glad to have you back!" He exclaim as he practically squeezing the life out of Hao.

"Yoh-sama, you are going to kill him." Matamune commented with an amused expression.

Yoh gasped and pulled back immediately, "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

Hao chuckled as he sat up, making Yoh moved to the side in the process, he looked at Yoh with a warm smile, "I'm glad to be back." He answered softly.

Yoh smiled back before looking at what Hao was wearing, "What happened to your clothes?" He asked in surprise.

Hao blushed, "Um, I was panicking when I found out that you were with X-Laws, so I just kind of act first - think later." He explained, "The fastest way to reach you was to transform, since it's hard to teleport to your location because I didn't know the exact location, so I just did it without remembering to remove my clothes first, they were torn to pieces now".

Yoh burst out laughing when he heard the explanation, "I'm not that defenseless, Asaha." He said after he controlled his laugh, "If I'm cornered, I will just send my furyoku into the Earth or any other element to help me." He patted Hao's shoulder, "Make sure you wouldn't repeat this, panicking would never helping, so you better don't go into panic mode again".

Hao pouted cutely, "Hai (Yes)." He said in defeat, he was acting really childish around Yoh sometimes.

Matamune chuckled, "Hao-sama." He called out to get Hao's attention, "I suggest that you search for some clothes soon, before you caught a cold".

Yoh looked around and noticed that they were in Funbari Onsen's backyard, "Well, I will get my stuffs from here then." He looked at Hao, "Let's go, you can wear my clothes for now, we are on the same size anyway".

Hao nodded, "But where should we go after this?" He asked as he stood up, he offered a hand to Yoh, "I mean, it's pointless to get back to the Patch Village, and you can't stay here for I'm sure Lyserg would tell your other friends that you had betrayed them".

Yoh smiled an lazy smile as he accepted Hao's hand and tood up, "Let's go to the forest near here, we can build a house deep in the forest, and of course you can buy the land from the Government if needed." He said in carefree way, "Daijoubu, nantoka naru (It's alright, everything will work out somehow)".

"I guess you are right." Hao said witha smile, "We can run around freely in the forest too, right?".

"Yup!" Yoh agreed with a big grin, "Now, let's get you clothes so you can help me packing my stuffs".

Matamune hopped onto Hao's shoulder and they began walking to the Inn.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Hao : I thought you said that you will update once in two days, so . . . why now?

Froim : I changed my mind, I will update until finished now.

Yoh : (Gasp!) You will completed the story TODAY?!

Froim : Yes.

Hao : Wow.

Yoh : Well, at least the Readers wouldn't have to wait now.

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Shaman King!**

* * *

_Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

_'__Telepathic voice'_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

Macchi walked into the Living Room of their house with a yawn, she looked around to see the rest already woke up as well. "Any word from Hao-sama?" She asked Luchist.

As if on cue, Luchist Oracle Bell began beeping, he picked it up and his face brightened when he saw who called him. "Yes, Hao-sama?" He called out after he accepted the call. Oracle Bell had a function that was similar to a phone, they could use it to send text message or make a call.

-Luchist, tell everyone that you all are free now.- Hao said from the other end of the call, his voice sounded sleepy, -I won't pursue a goal of becoming Shaman King and creating Shaman only Kingdom anymore, so you can go to wherever you want to go-.

"A moment." Luchist said with a blink before relaying the message to the rest.

"Eh? We can go to wherever we want?" Peyote asked in surprise.

Luchist nodded, "That's what Hao-sama said." He confirmed.

"Hao-sama . . ." Opacho said with big eyes filled with tears.

Kanna frowned, "But, even so . . ." She trailed off.

"Where should we go?" Zhang Ching asked for her, "It's not like we all have a place to return to anymore".

Mary nodded, "Hao-sama saved Mary." She said gloomily, "Mary doesn't know where to go if not with Hao-sama".

"Yes, that's right." Macchi said with a nod.

Luchist nodded, "Hao-sama." He said to the Oracle Bell, "All of us don't have anywhere else to go, would you mind if we go to stay together with you?".

-Ah, if that the case . . .- Hao started thoughtfully before he yelped and swooshing sound could be heard.

-It's not a problem at all, Luchist!- Yoh said cheerfully, -The more is the merrier! So just come here, we are in Funbari, Tokyo!-

-Get more specific, Yoh.- Hao's voice sounded in the background.

-We are in the forest near the Inn I stayed before I went to America, you know the place, right?- Yoh explained more.

"Yes, I know." Luchist answered firmly, but was surprised that Yoh would be that cheerful after getting kidnapped, "But where's in the forest?".

-Just go to the forest, we will fetch you up if you couldn't find us.- Hao said, once again taking over the conversation.

"Understood." Luchist said in answer, "We will head there once we have breakfast".

-Alright, see you later.- Hao said before the call ended.

Luchist put his Oracle Bell into his pocket again, "Let's have breakfast, we will go to Hao-sama's place after that." He explained.

The rest were relieved that Hao would still have them around, "Where is he?" Macchi asked curiously.

"Tokyo, in the forest near Yoh-sama's house before coming to America." Luchist explained with a smile.

"Let's have Breakfast!" Opacho chirped, happy that she could be with her Hao-sama again soon, "Opacho hungry!".

Luchist chuckled, "Let's go then." He said and the rest nodded in agreement.

They went to Silva's cafe, since Silva's place was the only one serving Japanese food, they happened to love Japanese food after years of traveling with Hao. When they got near the cafe though, their way was blocked by X-Laws.

"Where's Hao?" Marco demanded as soon as he saw them.

"We won't tell you." Luchist said with a glare, "What purpose you have to find Hao-sama aside from trying to kill him anyway? None, so we won't tell you".

"What's happen here?" Ren asked as he and the rest walked forward, they were planning to go to Silva's cafe to get Breakfast.

Lyserg saw them and immediately approached them, "Guys! Yoh had betrayed us!" He said right away, "He's siding with Hao!".

"What's make you say that?" Anna demanded with an icy glare pure of anger.

"Well, first, Yoh purposefully didn't kill Hao." Lyserg started with serious expression, "Then, when we questioned Yoh, he said just think whatever we want to think since he doesn't care. There's also a fact that Hao broke into our place and took Yoh away!".

Anna's eyebrow twitched and she slapped the green haired boy using her left hand as hard as she could, "What if Yoh merely miscalculate everything and he just happen to fail to kill Hao, hm?" She demanded with an angry hiss, "And by questioning Yoh, you tortured him, didn't you? You kidnapped Yoh and tortured him just because Hao is still alive, you didn't make sure that Yoh really spared Hao or not and just go to X-Laws the first moment you saw Hao." She narrowed her eyes in hatred, "If anyone her betraying us, it's you, traitor!".

"What?" Lyserg asked in shock as he stepped back, "What do you mean? It's clear that Yoh is the one who betrayed us and siding with Hao".

"Do you have proof?" Ren asked coldly, "Because as far as we know, you are the one who betrayed us".

"Lyserg." Horo Horo called coldly, "Yoh had defeated Hao and prevented him from killing us all, you saw it yourself, and you don't even have a bit of faith in him?" He demanded.

"If Yoh-kun really didn't kill Hao on purpose, then he must have a reason." Manta said with a frown, "Yoh always like that, you should know it, but why do you go to X-Laws right away and even accusing Yoh to siding with Hao? Even go as far as torturing him, you are the one who betrayed us".

Lyserg looked at them in shock and anger filled eyes, "I can't believe it." He said before glaring at them, "You all protecting Yoh, even when he is siding with Hao . . . don't tell me you all are siding with Hao too?".

Ren growled, "Talking with you is useless." He snapped and looked at Anna, "Hao saved Yoh, so they might go away from here. Now that the Shaman Fight had ended, let's get back to the Inn, it's pointless to stay here".

"You are all siding with Hao!" Lyserg yelled angrily and pointed ut his gun at them, "You are all traitors!".

"You are the traitor, for you are the one who betray us first." Anna said coldly, "You let your hatred to rule you, just like Hao." She then turned around and began walking away, one by one, Yoh's friends left as well.

Luchist shot his gun to the air, Marco and Lyserg get ready to shot their gun as well, Luchist merely raised an eyebrow and looked at the rest of Hao's followers, "Let's go, we can get Breakfast somewhere else." He said as he hopped to his Fallen Angel Oversoul.

The rest jumped into the big Oversoul as well, Kanna then looked at Lyserg, "Listen brat, if you don't want to become a heartless murderer like the one you hate for killing your parents, you better let go of that hatred you have." She said coldly, "We won't kill anyone anymore and will not participating in the fight anymore, be glad and just stay away from us".

"Who would listen to your words?!" Lyserg yelled angrily, "You are no better than Hao!".

"Then you have no brain." Kanna said simply and sent a look at Luchist, who nodded and ordered his Oversoul to fly away.

XXXXX

"So, Yoh is with Hao?" Keiko, Hao and Yoh's Mother, asked Anna and the rest once they finished telling Yoh's family about what had happened.

"Yes." Anna answered with a nod, "That's why we are going to leave. Hao's followers said that they won't participating in Shaman Fight anymore, so it's a high possibility that Yoh and Hao would also stay away from America".

"But, do you think it's alright?" Mikihisa, Yoh and Hao's Father, asked in worry, "We don't really know if Hao had changed or not, we couldn't be sure about it".

"I can assure you that he had changed." Ren said calmly, "I saw him during his weakest state, if he said he won't kill anymore just to save his own life, I could tell it right away. Hao didn't emanate any malice aura anymore, and he didn't have any insane glint in his eyes anymore".

"Well, if Hao changed his mind and begin killing again, I'm sure we could stop him again." Yohmei, Yoh and Hao's Grandfather, said with a crossed arms, "The problem is where they are right now, it would be bad if we couldn't keep an eye on Hao".

"Do you really think we could stop him that easily the next time though?" Chocolove, always the pessimist one, asked in worry, "Even the last time, we need to lend Yoh all of our power. If Hao changed his mind and begin killing again, now with his Furyoku that is even larger than the last time, can we really win?".

"We will find a way." Horo Horo said decisively, "As long as we keep training ourselves, we will find a way to defeat Hao again in case he change his mind".

"I don't think that will be a problem." Amidamaru said from his Hitodama mode.

"What do you mean, Amidamaru?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yoh-dono's power is stronger than he actually show you." Amidamaru admitted, he thought that it wouldn't be a problem to let them know now, since they had somewhat loose about Hao being changed into a better person.

"He held back?" Ren guessed, "I figured it out when I saw Hao's injury, the damage is not enough to kill him, even though people would be dead when they received a direct attack like that".

"So, Danna really had spared Hao?" Ryu asked in confusion, "But, why would he held back his power?".

"Because people already fear him as it is." Anna explained to them, "Because Yoh is Hao's Twin, he had to make it looks like he was weak so people wouldn't fear him more than they already have".

"Yes, that's right." Amidamaru said with a nod, "Although, he already hid his true power right from the very start, because somehow he knew about Hao before Mikihisa-dono told us about him".

"Eh?!" They gasped in surprise, "How come?" Kino, Hao and Yoh's blinded Grandmother, asked in everyone's place.

"I don't know." Amidamaru said sheepishly, "Yoh-dono said that he would tell me when he have the time, because the story is long, but then he got kidnapped and Hao saved him, so he didn't get the chance to tell me yet".

"So, how much power Yoh really has?" Ren asked curiously, "If he already hid his true power right from the start, how much power that he hide?".

Amidamaru moved up and down nervously, "Yoh-dono said that he's already at the same level with Hao right from the start, so I guess the power he hide is as much as the power Hao had before their fight." He said thoughtfully.

The room fell in silence before they yelled, "What did you say?!".

Amidamaru flew back, "I don't really know if it's true or not." He said nervously, "But I know that Yoh-dono can use teleportation, he used it right before Anna-dono ordered him to go buy Dinner".

Ren groaned, "Yoh is more mysterious than I thought he was." He said in frustration, he had thought that he and Yoh were rivals, but Yoh turned out to be far more stronger than he was, "How could he has that much power?".

"Could it be that this is not his first life?" Manta asked them thoughtfully, making all of them looked at him, "I mean, Hao has that much Furyoku was because it's his third life, what if Yoh could use the same technique that this is not his first life?" He explained to their confused face.

Yohmei looked thoughtful, "I guess, if it's really true then it's no wonder if Yoh decided to hide his power right from the very start and him knowing about Hao even before we told him." He said before grinning, "Well, at least we can relax now, if Hao changed his mind again, it would be easier if Yoh use his real power".

"Well, why don't we go to the airport now?" Keiko asked them with a smile, "We need to get back to Izumo anyway, it's better if we go together".

Mikihisa looked at Tamao, "Try to find Yoh's location after we get home." He said to the timid girl, who nodded her head shyly.

"I will try my best." Tamao answered.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Shaman King!**

* * *

_Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

_'__Telepathic voice'_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

"Ah, I can finally enjoying being myself again . . . No need to hide my Intelligence, no need to constantly holding back my power, and no need to care about what I'm wearing anymore . . ." Yoh said happily

"You are right, we can enjoy being ourselves again . . ." Hao said in agreement.

"Comfy?" Matamune asked in amusement as he looked at the Twins from a branch of the tree above them, smoking on his pipe.

"Very!" Yoh and Hao answered at the same time, too lazy to move.

They were currently laying on their stomach, face to the side and facing each other, under the shade of one of the trees surrounding the clearing they had found for their new home. They had found a nice spot and had finished building their house with their power, the house was comfy even without the electricity, and the house was surrounded by forest, so they didn't have to worry about people seeing them doing something unusual like talking to a Spirit.

"But really, no matter how many times I see it, your true forms are just so exotic, Hao-sama, Yoh-sama." Matamune commented calmly.

Yoh chuckled as he opened his eyes to look at Hao, who also had opened his eyes and was staring like back at him. Hao's eyes had gone from black to fire red, and not only his eyes, his hair had changed colors as well, pure shiny black instead of reddish brown. Long Nine Fox tails were coming out from his tail bone, all of them were as white as snow, aside from their tips, the tips of Hao's tails were black, as black as his hair. Hao's ears had been replaced by Fox ears, as white as his tails with black at the tips, really opposing his black hair.

Yoh was also looking different, his eyes were turquoise in color instead of his usual onyx, and his hair was as white as snow instead of dark brown. Long Nine Fox tails were also coming out from his tail bone, the color of his tails were the exact opposite from Hao's, his tails were mostly black and only turned white at the tips, just like his ears.

"I wonder, would anyone recognize us if they see us like this?" Yoh asked curiously.

The reason for their color change was because they were in their true forms, the form of a Ninetails. They were normally using their Human forms, in order to live among humans without causing any unnecessary fear. But even without them showing their true forms, people already fear them for their ability in communicating with Spirits.

"Who knows?" Hao asked calmly, his tails moving up and down once as he thought about the possible reaction they would get, "With our face and voice, they might recognize us, but they might think that we are not us, just some Mystical being with similar face and voice".

"Well, it's not like they could see us when we are like this." Yoh said as he closed his eyes and enjoying the sunlight that had managed to get pass the leaves of the tree, "They could only see us if we want them to, even Matamune wouldn't be able to see us when he was alive if it's not because he has some of your power in him".

"Right." Hao said in agreement as he closed his eyes, "Matamune, wake us up if you feel something unusual, will you?".

"Leave it to me, Hao-sama." Matamune said calmly, "Just enjoy yourselves".

"Thank you, Matamune." Hao said with a smile on his face.

"We are counting on you then, Matamune." Yoh said sleepily, he was already on his way to the dream world.

Just then though, Yoh's and Hao's ears twitched as they picked up something in the air, causing them to groan in disappointment. They opened their eyes and get to their hand and knees before standing up and stretched themselves, even though they still want to lazying around doing nothing, they had to get up, "So much for enjoying ourselves." They muttered together.

"That's too bad." Matamune said as he hopped off the branch and walked to beside Hao, "Shouldn't you change back into your Human forms?".

"We should." Yoh said with a nod.

"But I think it's alright for Luchist and the rest to know." Hao said in thought, "I mean, they said that they want to be here with us, it would be better if we tell them so we won't have to hide out true forms all the time again".

"I guess you are right." Yoh said in agreement, "But we better greet them in our Human form, in case they couldn't recognize us and attack us instead".

Hao raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you wondering about whether anyone could recognize us or not?" He asked calmly, "Why don't we try to see if they could recognize us? It's not like we couldn't protect ourselves in case they do attack us".

Yoh smirked mischievously, "You are right." He rubbed his hands together, "I bet their reaction would be funny".

Hao and Matamune chuckled, "I bet you hide this side of you very well from your friends, don't you, Yoh-sama?" Matamune asked in amusement.

"Yoh can a be prankster when he want to be." Hao commented fondly with a shake of his head.

"You love me anyway." Yoh stuck out his tongue before looking up when Lucifer, Luchist Oversoul, flew passed them, "It seems that they missed us, would you please, Hao?".

"Sure." Hao answered as he picked up one of the fallen leaves to make a Shikigami, he sent it out to guide Luchist and the rest to his place.

Not a minute later, Lucifer flew back into their place and landed, Hao dissipate the Shikigami and walked over to Yoh. Both of them crossing their arms with Matamune standing between the two, their tails were lowered to the ground to make them looked less hostile.

Luchist was the first to climb down from the Oversoul, followed by Opacho, Kanna, Macchi, Mary and then Peyote and Zhang Ching at the same time. "Where's Hao-sama?" Opacho asked Luchist with big eyes.

They couldn't see Hao and Yoh yet because they still didn't want to be seen yet, Yoh nodded at Matamune with a mischievous smile, Matamune smirked in answer. "Where do you think?" Matamune asked them, gaining their attention.

"Woah!" Macchi called out in surprise, "This is the first time I see a Nekomata".

Luchist looked at Matamune, "Hello there, do you know where Hao-sama is?" He asked as he looked around, "I don't see anyone around here".

"There's someone in here." Yoh said with mirth as he finally let them see him, or more precisely aware of his existence, at the same time as Hao did.

Ninetails were the strongest among other Mystical Creatures, they were born by the Energy of Nature and have the strongest Magic, well, in most case since Hao wan't born Ninetails. Different than other Mystical Creatures, like Nymph, Werewolves, and so on, Ninetails could make themselves invisible to the eyes of Human and living Animals simply by Will, humans and living animals wouldn't aware of their existence even though they were in the same place and standing right in front of them. The other Mystical Creatures could see them just fine, because they were already aware of the existence of Ninetails to begin with.

"What the?! Who are you?!" Kanna asked in shock as she stepped back in surprise, the rest were staring at Yoh and Hao with disbelief.

"What are you?" Macchi asked after rubbing her eyes to make sure she weren't see things, "Coming out from thin air like that . . .".

Yoh burst out laughing, "They were gaping like Goldfish!" He yelled in between his laugh, "It's never cease to amuse me how humans can make that kind of expression simply seeing us." He then looked at Hao, "So far, the only one who didn't gaping like Goldfish when they saw me the first time was you, Asaha".

"Yes, you were the one who get surprised that time, weren't you?" Hao asked with a smile, "Because it's the first time someone can see you without you showing yourself".

"Right." Yoh grinned before looking at Luchist and the rest, "You really couldn't recognize us?" He asked cheerfully.

"Eh, recognize?" Peyote asked in surprise.

Opacho looked at them and then moved forward to Hao, she squinted her eyes before gasping out loud, "Hao-sama?!" She asked in disbelief, "Is that you?!".

Hao chuckled, "Yes, it's me." He said before wrapping one of his tails around the small girl and lifted her up to him, "Surprise, Opacho?".

Opacho beamed at Hao, "Yes! Opacho surprised!" She chirped happily, "You look beautiful, Hao-sama!".

Hao smiled and picked her up to hug her, "Thank you, Opacho." He said before looking at his still gaping followers, "Is it that shocking?".

Luchist nodded as he stared at Hao from head to toe, "If you are Hao-sama, then . . ." He looked at Yoh, "You are Yoh-sama?".

Yooh nodded, "I am." He answered calmly with a lazy smile, "I'm guessing you are wondering what kind of creature we are, correct?" They nodded, "We are what known as Ninetails, although not many aware of our existence aside from the other Mystical Creatures, a Fox with Human appearance and have Nine tails".

"This is our true form." Hao explained, "The one you saw all this time is our Human form, a form created by Magic".

"I guess . . . we need time to get used to the idea that our Hao-sama is not a human." Kanna said with a sheepish smile.

"Well, you can get all the time you want." Yoh said happily, "We are going to stay here and in this form for a long time, unless we need to appear in public in our Human form".

"As long as you don't mind staying with us, it's alright for us." Hao said with a smile as he let Opacho get back to her feet, "Get some rest, I'm sure you are tired." He motioned to the house, "You can use any room you want, aside from the one at the highest floor, it's ours".

They nodded and began walking before Luchist stopped and turned to them, "Hao-sama, there's something that you have to know." He said seriously.

"What is it?" Hao asked calmly.

Luchist then told him about what had happened in the Patch Village, "We have to be careful in case they decided to attack us." Luchist said after he finished retelling what happened.

Hao smiled, "Thank you for telling me this." He said as calmly as ever, "But there's no need for you to worry about us, we are stronger than them." He then looked at Yoh, "At least we don't have to worry about your friends attacking you".

"Yup." Yoh agreed as he stretched himself again, "Well, I'm going to lazy around again." He said before flopping down to his previous spot. Hao waved at Luchist before following Yoh, with Matamune deciding to sleep on Hao's other side this time.

XXXXX

"Man, flying at a long time is really tiring!" Horo Horo said as he yawned.

Yoh's friends and family had arrived in Japan, aside from Chocolove because he decided to return to his home in New York, the Asakuras then went back to Izumo while Anna and the rest went back to Funbari Onsen.

"This place is dusty." Anna commented as she opened the front door, "Horo Horo, you clean the onsen. Manta and Ryu, you go and buy groceries. Ren and Faust, you clean the house." She ordered them with a glare that practically saying, 'disobey me and you know what you will get'.

They gulped, "Let's go, Manta!" Ryu yelled as he dragged the small boy out of the inn.

"I will go clean the Onsen!" Horo Horo yelled in fear as he run to the Onsen's direction.

"I will start with cleaning the kitchen." Faust said sleepily before he and Eliza went to the kitchen's direction.

Ren sighed, "Fine, I will start at the upstairs." He said as he went upstairs.

Ren had just finished cleaning his room (he thought that since he had to clean the Inn anyway, why not clean his room first?) when he caught a sight of Yoh's open door. The rest had closed their room before going to America, so the fact that the door of Yoh's room opened struck him as strange. He put down his cleaning tools and walked to the door, his eyes widened immediately. The futon was made and all, and everything looked as if nothing had change, but the room was clean!

_Yoh came here?_ Ren thought as he went into the room, he looked around and noticed something else, the door to Yoh's wardrobe was slightly ajar, he narrowed his eyes and opened it. His eyes widened again, all of Yoh's clothes were gone, along with his other belongings, and a piece of paper was placed inside. He picked it up and looked at what was written on it.

Hey, Minna (Everyone)!

I'm sorry if you are worried about me, but I'm alright, Hao saved me and we are going to stay in a new place where we can just living in peace. And, don't worry, Hao won't kill anyone anymore, so rest assured, okay? Please tell Amidamaru that he can move on if he want, or he can do whatever he want.

Oh, and one more thing, this one is for Anna.

I'm sorry, even though I promised that I'm going to be the Shaman King for you, but I don't think it's fair of I continue participating in Shaman Fight. You said that I have to be the Shaman King to give you an easy life, well, I don't have to be a Shaman King to give you an easy life, actually. I will explain more when we meet again in the future, so please forgive me for breaking my promise.

Yoh.

Ren's eyebrow twitched, _Typical Yoh, so easy going_, he thought with a sigh as he closed the wardrobe's door and walked out of the room, _Now, how should I tell this to Anna without getting slap for unknown reason?_

XXXXX

"Hao-sama, Ohayou (Good Morning)!" Opacho chirped happily as soon as Hao and Yoh entered the Living Room.

"Ohayou~" Hao replied sleepily while having a hard time opening his eyes.

"Ohayou, Minna." Yoh greeted the rest with a sleepy smile.

"Hao-sama." Kanna called out from the Kitchen, "I'm sorry, but how do you cook here?".

Hao yawned and walked to the Kitchen, "Look, there's stove over there, put the woods inside and light it up." He explained sleepily, "The oil is in that bottle and the water is in that one, all the cooking utensils are in that closet." He pointed at the stuffs before blinking awake when he got drenched so suddenly, he turned around to see Yoh grinning with a bucket in hands. He growled, "Yoh, you . . ." He hissed in anger as his tails raised in a shape of a fan and the end of his tails burning with black fire, Yoh grinned before turning around and ran out of the house, "Get back here, you naughty Fox!" He yelled as he gave a chase.

"They are surprisingly acting like children." Peyote commented before blinking his eyes when he heard animal's growl and yip, "What was that?" He asked in surprise as he walked to the window, only to gasp in shock.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked as she and the rest also going to the window, they looked out and gasped in shock as well.

Running around in the clearing were two big Fox with nine tails, as big as a horse, one of them was white while the other was black, only the tips of theis ears and tails were in the opposite color of the rest of their bodies. The white one was giving a chase to the black one before the white one finally caught the black one, catching the black one's neck with it's jaw. Hao's followers were worried that the black one would get injured, whoever it was, but then surprised when they heard the black one making a sound similar to laughter.

_'__Caught you.'_ Hao, the white fox, growled playfully as he looking down on Yoh.

Yoh laughed again, _'Yes, you caught me.'_ He said cheerfully through their Link, he the licked Hao's nose, making Hao yipped in annoyance, _'Because I let you to'_.

Hao lowered his head and licked Yoh's head, on the space between his eyes, _'Yes, yes. You are the fastest.'_ He said fondly before pulling back, _'But don't wake me up by dropping water on me anymore, I hate it when you did it outside emergency time.'_ He whined to back up his dislike.

Yoh gave him a Foxy grin, _'I won't promise anything.'_ He said cheekily, earning an annoyed growl from Hao, _'But I will try to hold back my mischievous side'_.

_'__Thanks Great Spirit that I don't inherit your Trickster side when you turned me.'_ Hao answered with a sigh.

_'__If you do, I will be in a lot of trouble then.'_ Yoh answered with a chuckle as he stood up, _'Now, let's get Breakfast'_.

_'__Agreed.'_ Hao answered as they turned back to their Ninetails form, "I'm glad that we had reinforced our clothes with Magic, or they will be torn to piece already." He commented as he looked at his black colored Yukata, as opposed to Yoh's white colored Yukata.

"I like to have my Magic, it's so convenient and make our life easier." Yoh said with a big grin.

They walked into the Living Room and was greeted with wide eyed look from everyone in the house, except for Matamune, "What?" Hao asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"Hao-sama was a big Fox!" Opacho said in high pitch, "Opacho surprised!".

Hao and Yoh chuckled in response, "Sorry." Hao said in amusement, "We forgot to mention that we can turned into a nine tailed Fox as well, all of Ninetails can do it actually, not just us".

"Mary nearly got a heart attack." Mary said softly, still in shock at seeing the big Foxes.

Yoh inhaled through his nose a few times before looking at Kanna, "Kanna, your cooking." He reminded the girl.

"Oh no!" The blue haired girl gasped and ran to the kitchen right away. "I'm sorry." Kanna said sheepishly after she served everyone the slight burnt friend fish.

"It's alright." Hao answered, since he know that his followers still viewed him with respect and his opinion would be the most mattered for them, "Not everyone can cook, even all of Yoh's cooking would turn out black".

"Asaha!" Yoh gasped as his cheeks reddened.

Hao stucked out his tongue at Yoh, _'Revenge for the water earlier.'_ He said telepathically, making Yoh pouted at him.

"Umm . . ." Macchi raised her hand hesitantly, Hao nodded at her to speak, "I'm sorry, but I can't help but wondering why Yoh-sama calls Hao-sama as Asaha? Yoh-sama didn't call Hao-sama like that before".

"Because we don't have to hide anything about us now." Yoh answered her with a smile as he leaned his head to Hao's shoulder, "Now that Asaha isn't blinded by his hatred and we are away from those who want to kill us, we don't have to hide our relationship anymore".

Hao nodded, "That's right." He agreed with a smile as well, "Yoh calls me Asaha is because it's my true name." He said softly, "The name which I got in my first life before the Emperor gave me a new name after saving him, Yoh always called me with my true name in the past, but he had to call me 'Hao' during Shaman Fight because the situation was bad and it would raise suspicion against Yoh if he called me using my true name".

"As I said, we don't have to care about it anymore, so I call him Asaha all the time." Yoh added before straightened himself and take a bite to his food, "Not as bitter as my own cooking." He admitted in the end.

"So it's true? Yoh-sama is bad at cooking?" Luchist asked curiously.

"Like Asaha said, everything I tried to cook always turned black, like a charcoal." Yoh said with a pout, "That's why Asaha always the one who cook for us, before the whole ordeal with the Asakura Clan began".

"You said it like you had known Hao-sama for a really long time, Yoh-sama." Zhang Ching pointed out.

"Oh yes, because I do." Yoh answered shortly.

"We are already live more than 1000 years old, born at the same day and around the same time." Hao said casually with a shrug, "Of course he had known me for a long time".

They blinked, "That's new." Peyote commented.

"That's aside." Yoh said as he stood up, he leaned on the table and looked at them with a big grin, "It would be bad if all of you stay here and doing nothing, you all could turned out insane due to boredom, so . . .".

"You all, aside from Opacho, will go to the town tomorrow." Hao finished with a smirk at them.

"To do what?" Kanna asked curiously.

"To get a job." Hao said calmly, smirking when his followers all jaw-dropping.

"A job?!" They asked in shock and disbelief. Who could blame them? As far as they know, Hao despised the humans so much and wanted to destroy them, and now they were told to get a job out of the blue.

"To be specific . . ." Yoh started, they looked at him right away, "Kanna will be attending High School while Mary and Macchi will be attending Junior High School, so the three of you will search for a part time job. Luchist, Peyote, and Zhang Ching will be aiming to get a full time job, the three of you already an adult, so you can get a real work right away. Unless . . . is there any of you who didn't finish any level of school before joining Asaha?" The three shook their head, "Good, so you can get a job".

Hao then looked at Opacho, "For you, Opacho, you will be entering preschool." He told her with a smile, "I know you are smarter than most kids, but you still need to learn to get along with others of your age, to get friends. While you are in preschool, I and Yoh will teach you the lessons that you will get in Elementary, that way, you will be one step ahead of everyone and will get it easy in the future".

"It's shocking to hear it from you, Hao-sama." Luchist said, voicing everyone's thought, "Normally you wouldn't tell us to get a job or joining school".

"I know." Hao answered with a nod, "But what can I say? It's the real me, what you saw all those time is a fake".

"Hao-sama." Opacho called him out, "Will they scared of me? The children in the preschool".

"It's normal for them to be afraid of you, Opacho." Yoh answered for Hao, "That's why you need to hide your ability as a Shaman, only show your true self to someone you trust the most, of course after making sure that they trust you as well and would never leave you just because you can see Spirits." He smiled at the little girl, "I'm sure you can do it".

Opacho nodded her head slowly, "Opacho will try." She said softly.

"Alright." Hao said as he stood up, "You can go after you finished your meal." He said and moved to placed his dish in the sink.

"Excuse me, Hao-sama." Kanna called out, he looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Um, I and the girls have long since attending school before Shaman Fight, so we kind of forgetting the lessons".

"No worries." Hao said calmly with a smile, "Yoh and I can help you remember them".

"Aren't you going to school with us, Hao-sama?" Macchi asked curiously, "I mean, Yoh-sama was attending Junior High before he went to America, and you are the same age".

Hao looked at Yoh, Yoh shrugged, "She has a point, we need to attending school as well." He said carelessly, "But it's not like we need to go to school, we can continue what we did in the past, so it's your choice Hao, whether we go to school or not".

"Then no." Hao answered right away, "I have had enough with having to do the same thing more than three times." He grimaced as he remembered how bored he was in the school.

"Figures." Yoh said with a chuckle as he took Hao's dish from Hao and went to the kitchen.

"What did you do in the past, Hao-sama?" Peyote asked with interest, "Were you making paintings? I know you are good at it".

Hao nodded, "We did make paintings." He confirmed, "But we were mostly selling charms and hand made creation".

"Mary." Yoh called as he returned from the kitchen, Mary looked at him, "If I guessed right, are you good in making clothes?".

Mary nodded, "Yes." She said in surprise, "How do you . . .?".

"Your dress." Yoh answered with a smile, "I didn't see any brand name on it, so I figured you made it by yourself." He explained before pointing at the rest, "While you are out later, could you go and buy clothes for them? It's not a problem if they wear their current clothes here, but they would looks kind of out of place in the town".

"Eh?" Mary's eyes widened, "Mary doesn't know if Mary could do it alone".

"Not alone." Yoh answered with a big grin, "Asaha will go with you".

"Me?!" Hao asked in surprise as he blinked his eyes at Yoh a few times.

Yoh grinned, "Yup." He said cheerfully, "You need to get your fashion sense updated, and get used to be around so many humans once again".

Hao sighed in defeat and nodded, "I will change my clothes then." He said with a cute pout, much to the surprise of the others.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Shaman King!**

* * *

_Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

_'__Telepathic voice'_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

"A month and Yoh is still hasn't come here." Anna said with a scowl on her face, she nearly always in bad mood after reading Yoh's message that day, "Manta!" She yelled loudly.

A second later, Manta came running in, "Yes, Anna-san?" He asked nervously.

"Go with Horo Horo and Ren." Anna said coldly without looking away from the TV, "We need groceries".

"Okay." Manta said and left to get Horo Horo and Ren.

A month had passed after they returned to Japan and found Yoh's message, Ren, Horo Horo, Manta, Faust, and Ryu continued to stay at the Inn for the time being, in hope to meet Yoh again. After what they had go through the Shaman Fight, it's hard for them to just return to their previous life just like that, they were till worried about Yoh and want to talk with him again. Even though Ren didn't want to admit it, but Yoh had become an important part to their life, so they want to make sure Yoh was alright first before going home.

"Horo Horo, Ren!" Manta called out when he saw the two sparring at the backyard, they stopped their attack and looked at him, "Anna told you to go buy groceries with me!".

Ren and Horo Horo groaned and canceled their Oversoul, "Let's go then." Ren said with a sigh.

"The sooner we done, the sooner we can go back to our training." Horo Horo said in agreement.

They went out of the Inn and head out to the Food Store as usual, just like they did in the past month when it was their turn to go buy groceries, that day was not different as well, or supposed to be.

"Alright, let's get back." Manta said once he finished paying for their groceries.

"Finally." Ren said as he took one of the plastic bags, Manta and Horo Horo each took a bag as well.

They were walking back to the Inn when Horo Horo become bored at the silence and decided to look around, that's when he saw something that make him stop walking. "H- hey." He called out to the two.

"What?" Ren asked in annoyance.

Horo Horo pointed at the cafe across from them, "I- I'm not seeing things, right?" He asked in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Manta asked as he turned to look at what the Ainu pointed at and jaw dropped, "Yoh-kun?!" He gasped in disbelief.

"What?!" Ren snapped his head to the same direction as the two and gasped, "It's him!" He exclaimed in shock.

In the cafe across from them, sitting near the window was none other than Asakura Yoh, along with Hao and the little girl, Opacho, they were chatting casually with an orange haired waitress while drinking something, while Opacho eating a cake.

"Let's go." Horo Horo said as he walked forward before Ren caught his hand, "What?" He asked with a frown.

"You and manta get back to the Inn first, before Anna send her Shikigami to get us." Ren said seriously, "I will spy on them and see where they are staying".

"Uh, alright." Horo Horo said in defeat, Anna did send her Shikigami once when they late before, so it's possible that she would do it again, and by doing so, they would lose their chance in finding out where Yoh hid himself from them in the past month.

XXXXX

"And here it is, my new creation this week!" Macchi announced excitedly as she placed three plates with a slice of cake each on top of the table where Hao, Yoh and Opacho sat, "Please try it and tell me what do you think!".

After Hao told the girl to get a past time job a month before, Macchi and Kanna were accepted in a cafe which sell sweets and drinks. They could try to sell their own creation in the cafe as well, and they could get 50 percent of the income if their creations get sold, the rest went into the owner because they make the cakes or candies using the ingredient available in the cafe and was selling them there along with the other products. So far, Macchi had created 4 type of cakes in a month, while Kanna was more interested in making Candies but only succeed in making one creation.

"Hm, this one look tasty as well." Hao commented as he took the spoon before trying it, he smiled and looked at Macchi, "It's good, but it's better if you don't put too much Cocoa, it makes the cake become bitter".

Macchi pouted, "I guess I need to remove the Cocoa then, I'm not good with it." She said sadly.

"Add Honey and Full Cream Milk." Yoh said to her with a big grin, "I'm sure it's better that way".

Macchi blinked, "Aren't you bad at cooking?" She asked in surprise.

"I'm bad at cooking, but I'm an expert in baking." Yoh said smugly, "If you want, I can teach you more about baking".

Macchi grinned at him, "Sure!" She answered before looking at Opacho, "What do you think, Opacho? Is the cake bitter?".

Opacho scrunched up her nose, "It's bitter." She said in agreement, "Opacho like the Strawberry Cheese Cake more!".

"Let's get you something not bitter the next time." Hao said as he stood up, "Ren has been watching up for some time now, it's better if we don't stay for too long".

Macchi looked out of the window and spotted the Chinese Shaman, "Yes, he is still there even after an hour." She said in confirmation.

"He must be get bored out of his mind now." Yoh chuckled in amusement before winking at Hao, "Let's take a bit of detour before we going home today".

"I don't know what you are planning, but alright." Hao said with a shrug and picked Opacho up from her seat and let the girl sat on his shoulders, "I'm in for whatever you are planning".

"Good." Yoh said and they walked out of the shop after paying for the cakes and coffee, tea in Yoh's case, telling Macchi to bring some more for the rest later.

They were acting like they didn't know that Ren was stalking them, "We need some new books to teach Opacho about Math." Hao said thoughtfully as they passed a Mall.

"Let's get them then." Yoh said and went into the Mall immediately.

Hao smirked, "You want to make Ren lose his patience, don't you?" He asked as he followed Yoh.

"Yup!" Yoh said with a big grin before they went to the Book Store in the Mall.

XXXXX

If only there weren't so many people around, Ren was sure that his eyes would be as wide as a plate and his jaw would drop as low as the ground, this was the second time when he couldn't believe his eyes. Really, not only Ren, even X-Laws would definitely couldn't believe their eyes if they saw what he saw. Asakura Hao, the most feared Shaman in the whole world, who really hate the normal humans so much that he wanted to kill all of them in the past, was now could be seen in the most crowded place in Funbari.

Ren knew that Hao had changed, he had seen the boy's change in behavior and he knew that Hao was the one who had helped Yoh from Yoh's letter, but still, he didn't expected for Hao to change that much in just a short amount of time. He came out of his shock when Hao and Yoh, along with Opacho, had disappeared into the Mall, he made up his mind and followed them into the Mall.

After what seems like forever, in which Ren had to follow the Twins entered the Book Store and bought some books, going in and out of ALL the stores available in the Mall and taking their time looking at EVERYTHING, but end up didn't buy anything at all, Hao and Yoh finally decided that it was time to get out of the Mall. Ren sighed in relief when he saw the Twins heading for the exit, he really was almost losing his patience the whole time the Twins taking their sweet time Eye Shopping. Ren kept his silent however and followed after the Twins in a good distance, and of course he was hiding his presence the whole time, so he wouldn't get found out stalking after the Twins.

The Twins and Opacho were walking to the forest direction, Ren raised an eyebrow as he followed them, wondering where they would heading for this time. They were just walking and walking until they got into a clearing in the small forest, Ren stopped walking at the same time they did and hid himself behind one of the trees.

"Umm, glad to be back." Yoh said as he stretched himself up, he flopped down to the grassy ground and lied down with his hands behind his head, "Don't you think so, Nii-chan?".

"What I think, Otouto, is that you are going to be the death of me." Hao said as he let Opacho down and followed Yoh's example, "My legs are killing me".

Yoh laughed in response, "But it's fun!" He grinned at Hao, "Did you see all those girls were drooling over you?".

"Over us." Hao corrected with a chuckle, "I did see them gawking and drooling over us. Couldn't blame them though, with the two of us, having the same face and similar body, you could say that they were having a feast for their eyes".

"A big feast." Yoh agreed with a laugh.

_Yeah, certainly a big feast._ Ren agreed silently as he was reminded of all the girls in the Mall who would turned their heads and followed every move the Twins make like they were seeing some Idols walking, he could easily found the Twins when he lose sight of them in the Mall was thanks to those girls.

Ren watched for awhile as the Twins chatting with each other and Opacho before turning around and left as silently as he could, he know that the Twins were living in the forest from what Yoh said, that he was glad to be back, so he would tell the others about this. He would lead them into the clearing and, since he was sure the Twins wouldn't be there forever, tracked them down from there.

XXXXX

Hao and Yoh stopped talking and looked at each other, "He is far enough, don't you think?" Yoh asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, he wouldn't see us." Hao agreed as he also stood up and picked the now sleeping Opacho from the ground, "Let's go home".

"Yeah, let's." Yoh agreed with a smile, "I'm sure Ren would bring the others to find us soon".

"What are you going to do?" Hao asked Yoh with a raised eyebrow.

Yoh gave him his mischievous grin, "You know what I will do." He answered as his appearance changed into that of Ninetails.

Hao also changed into his Ninetails forms, he know that Yoh's friends would be in for a huge shock from the way Yoh licked his lips, his Trickster side had starting out again it seems.

XXXXX

Ren had just stepped through the gate door of Funbari Onsen and was immediately welcomed by the sight of Anna and the rest standing in the frontyard waiting for him, Anna was standing ahead of everyone and her arms crossed, "Where is Yoh?" She demanded right away.

"You wouldn't believe what I'm going to say." Ren warned them, because he was having a hard time believing all of what he saw as well.

"Just tell me." Anna said with a scowl on her face.

Ren sighed, "Alright, here we go." He said and began telling the rest of his experience in stalking the Twins. He got the exact reaction that he had predicted earlier, they were all wide eyed and were jaw dropping.

"For real?" Horo Horo asked in shock.

"Asakura Hao . . . went into the Mall?" Manta asked in disbelief.

"And he didn't kill even one human?" Anna asked with a frown.

"Yeah." Ren nodded his head to answer all of their question as once, "Hao really has changed, or he wouldn't do all he did today".

"We won't find out the truth with just standing here and talking with ourselves." Anna said decisively and looked at Ren seriously, "We need to talk to Yoh and hear the truth from him whether he did spared Hao or now, lead the way, we are going now before they go to somewhere else".

Ren nodded and lead the way to the clearing, "They were here last before I decided to go back." He said as they stepped into the clearing, he looked around and saw that the Twins were nowhere in sight, "Guess we need to search manually for their location in this forest".

"Our Guardian Spirits could looked from the air to find them." Ryu suggested.

The rest were nodding their heads in agreement when a voice rang, "Oversoul! Hair in . . ." They looked ahead when Opacho jumped out from a tree and landed not too far from them, "Mama!" She was in her Oversoul form, making her looked like a Sheep.

"Opacho." Manta said with blinking eyes.

Opacho looked at them, "Think you can run fast?" She asked cheerfully with a big grin on her face.

"What?" Horo Horo asked and blinked in confusion.

Opacho only giggled and then turned around on all four, she looked at them from behind her shoulder, "Think you can follow Opacho?" She challenged before took off right away.

Ren's eyes widened, "After her!" He yelled as he began running after the speeding sheep girl, "She will lead us to Yoh and Hao!".

"What if it's a trap?!" Horo Horo asked as they ran after the small girl.

"It's not like we have any other choice." Anna said calmly as she took out two Shikigami papers, "Zenki! Kouki!" The big Shikigamis appeared and one of them lifted her up while the other lifted Manta up since he was small and couldn't run as fast as the rest.

They were running after the small girl, they kept running all around the place, going left, right, or even turning back around just to keep track with the girl. Finally, after a really long time of running, Opacho stopped and giggled cheerfully when they were all, except for Anna and Manta who were on top of the Shikigamis, dropped to the ground in exhaustion.

"Tired?" Opacho giggled as she dissipated her Oversoul and standing up facing them with a big smile on her face.

"You were playing us." Anna growled in anger.

Opacho merely giggled and walked slowly into ahead of them, they sighed and began walking after her again, what greeted them after they caught up with the small girl was all of Hao's followers chatting with themselves while preparing a feast.

"Do you think we will have enough rice?" Zhang Ching asked as he brought what looked like a big steel container filled with rice.

"I'm more worried about the meat." Kanna said to him, "From what Yoh-sama said, that Horo Horo boy eat more than twice of normal human do".

"Hey, do you think the Cookie is too hard again? Or is it perfect?" Macchi asked as she offered one of them to Peyote.

"It's perfect." Peyote said as he chewed on the Cookie.

"Peyote, Ching, help me with arranging the chairs and tables." Luchist said as he draped a cloth on top of the tables.

"Okay." Peyote and Zhang Ching answered together and walked to him.

"Mary need help." Mary said as she looked at the ingredients in front of her in confusion, "Mary doesn't know how to make the Chocolate Shake".

"I will take care of it." Kanna said as she go to her place, "Watched over the meat, don't let them too burn".

"Mary understand." Mary said and go to where Kanna previously stood.

"Do you think Opacho can stall them long enough for us to be ready?" Macchi asked as she helped Mary grilling the meat.

"Opacho is already here." Opacho announced her presence, "Is Opacho come too soon?".

"Opacho . . ." Luchist looked at her before looking up and saw Ren and the rest, "Oh, they are here".

"Already?!" Peyote, Zhang Ching, and Hanagumi all gasped in shock and snapped their heads to Yoh's friends.

"Opacho is sorry." Opacho said with big eyes.

"No, I don't think it's Opacho's fault." Luchist said as he picked her up and put her on one of the chairs, "Yoh-sama's Fiancee would get angry if you lead them around and around until we finished".

"It can't be help then." Kanna said with a sigh before looking at Anna and the rest, "Have a seat first, we are still in the process of preparing the feast".

"I don't care about the feast." Anna stated with a scowl as she marched over to her, "Where is Yoh?" She demanded as she slammed her right palm onto the table where Kanna was preparing the drink.

"Anna, there's no need to be rough like that, don't you think?" Yoh's voice draw their attention away from Hao's followers and into the direction where they heard him, only to see Yoh walking beside Hao with the two of them carrying a large bucket filled with fishes in between them, making them blink in surprise.

"Ah, let me carry it." Zhang Ching said as he rushed to help them and brought the bucket to Hanagumi.

"Ah, with this much fish, we can be sure to have enough for all them as well." Macchi said cheerfully and began preparing the fish while Mary making sure the meat would cooked perfectly.

Yoh walked over to Macchi and took one of the knife, "What are we going to make again?" He asked as he took one of the fish.

"Yoh, don't." Hao said sternly as he took the knife, "You are going to turn everything black".

"Hey! I have improved a lot after a year of making Breakfast for Anna, you know?" Yoh protested as he wanted to took back the knife.

Kanna chuckled, "Yoh-sama, you can help me with making the Chocolate Shake." She said before the two could started a pointless argument.

"Okay." Yoh left Hao and Macchi to take care of the fish and go to Kanna.

Anna and the rest of Yoh's friends could only stared as Yoh, Hao and Hao's followers going around preparing what looked like a feast while chatting normally. Finally, after they seemed to be done with their work and were cleaning their hands and the used utensils, Anna's eyebrow twitched as she had had enough.

"Yoh." Anna called out coldly with a crossed arms.

Yoh looked at her and smiled, "Yes? What is it, Anna?" He asked in carefree way.

Anna glared, "Explain." She ordered shortly.

"Yoh-dono." Amidamaru appeared and went to him, "We were all worried about you".

"I'm sorry to make you all worried." Yoh said with a sigh and gestured for the tables and chairs, "First, please have a seat." He grinned, "I'm sure you all are tired after the little cat-and-mouse game I told Opacho to play with you".

"What?!" Ren asked with a glare as his tongari grew longer, "So it's your doing, huh?!".

Yoh chuckled, "A bit sport would make the feast taste better, don't you think?" He asked cheerfully, but they could somehow see a pair of horn and devil tail coming out of him when he asked that.

Anna huffed and sat on one of the chair, she glared at the rest to sit as well, they did with a sigh. Yoh smiled and take as seat with Hao sat beside him and then Opacho beside Hao, the rest of Hao's followers were also taking a seat, Yoh and Hao sat at the head of the table while the rest sat in a row on either side of them, Yoh's friends across from Hao's followers.

"Alright." Yoh said as he placed his elbows on the table and folded his fingers together, "I guess it's time for me and Hao to explain everything . . . what kind of relationship we have, and what had truly happened in the Asakura Clan 1000 years ago, in the Patch Tribe 500 years ago, and in Izumo 13 years ago".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Shaman King!**

* * *

_Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

_'__Telepathic voice'_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

"What truly happened?" Anna asked with narrowed eyes, "Are you saying that the what the history that has been passed down from generation to generation in Asakura family is not true".

"It's not true because they were faking it, those traitors." Yoh said with an angry scowl on his face, "Just by remembering their betrayal is enough make my blood boil in anger".

"Eh?" Anna's eyes widened, along with all of Yoh's friends, they never see Yoh that quick to anger before.

Hao took Yoh's hand into his and squeezed it lightly, "The one you heard about, it was about me saying that I want to kill all humans, right?" He asked her.

Anna nodded, "I heard from Yohmei-sama that you suddenly decided to erase the humans from existence, that's why they united to kill you." She said as she remembered what she had been told before she delivered Chou Senji Ryakketsu to Yoh.

"Don't you think it's strange that I so **suddenly** decided like that?" Hao asked with a sour smile.

"It's not sudden then?" Ren guessed, "You already think like that long before that?".

Hao sighed and shook his head, "First, have you heard of 'The Origin of Ninetails'?" He asked softly.

"Yes." Horo Horo answered, "The story is famous in my Tribe".

"The rest?" Yoh asked shortly.

"We have." Anna answered shortly as well.

"But that story is only being made up, right?" Manta asked curiously.

"It's real." Yoh told him with a smile.

"It's hard to believe." Ren said to him, "We don't have a proof that Ninetails really exist".

"What if I say that the proof is right in front of you?" Yoh challenged him with a mischievous smile.

Ren raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"People don't believe the story because they have never seen Ninetails with their own eyes." Yoh began as he stood up and looked at all of his Friends and Fiancee, "No one ever see them before because they don't want to be seen, Humans have the tendency of destroying those that they fear." His eyes slitted and turned Turquoise in color, his ears grew longer and became furry like Fox's ears, his nail sharpened into claws, and finally, nine Fox tails grew from his tail bone and spread out like a fan. "**Ninetails, living among humans in human skin, capable of controlling their own circle of live and birth . . . I was the first Ninetails ever gracing this Earth, the one from The Origin of Ninetails**".

All of those in the tables, including Hao's followers but excluding Hao, were gaping at him in shock, Hao's followers were because they didn't know that Yoh was the first Ninetails that was being told in The Origin of Ninetails, while Yoh's friends didn't even know that Yoh was a Ninetails to begin with.

"The Mystical Fox that the story was telling about was my Mother, Yue." Yoh continued softly, "The Woman with the ability of a Shaman in the story was a Shaman named Asanoha, and the teenager who ventured into the forest in hope to find the Mystical Fox and the Ninetails was a Shaman boy named Asaha." He looked at Hao, "Or now more known as Asakura Hao".

"EH?!" They all turned to look at Hao, who only smiled at them and nodded.

"Indeed." Hao said calmly, "Before we tell you about what truly happened in Asakura Clan 1000 years ago, you need to know what kind of relationship I and Yoh actually have".

"And that is?" Anna demanded.

Yoh smiled at them and changed back into Human form before sitting down on his seat, "Well, to understand our relationship is to know of how we met first, so Asaha, would you please?" He asked lightly as he looked at Hao.

Hao smiled, "Well let's started with this . . ." He said slowly to gain their attention, "Winter had come and turned Japan into a White Country. The land, the grass, the houses and the trees were all covered in snow, and most of the animals had gone into hibernation . . . ".

_Winter had come and turned Japan into a White Country. The land, the grass, the houses and the trees were all covered in snow, and most of the animals had gone into hibernation, the humans were also too lazy to do some activity. Well, most of them though . . ._

_"__I can't believe it." A boy with a long reddish brown hair tied in high ponytail and a pair of onyx eyes wearing the attire of an Onmyouji, no older than 13 years old, grumbled to himself as he walked through the hallway of his new residence, which was a wide one, 10 times wider than his previous home back when he was so young. "Where in the world is my room? How ridiculous, the owner of the house get lose in his own house"._

_"__Mappa-sama." A maid bowed to him when he come arrived in his back garden by chance, "The Emperor had come to visit you"._

_Mappa sighed and sat down on the wooden floor while facing the garden, "Let him in and escort him here." He said calmly without looking at the woman, "Don't forget to prepare some tea for us"._

_"__Right away, Mappa-sama." The maid said and left._

_Hao sighed and looked up at the Sky, "I really miss our smaller but comfy home, Mother." He said longingly._

_"__Oh, you don't like this house I granted you?" A man voice rang before the Emperor's face come into view in front of Mappa, Mappa's eyes zeroed on the man's eye immediately, 'Why is it?" The Emperor asked as he moved and sat down beside Mappa._

_"__It's not like I don't feeling grateful that you would provide me a place to stay." Mappa began with a sigh as he looked at the Emperor with a bored expression, "But this house is just too wide!" He exclaimed in frustration and threw his hands up in the air, "The first day I'm here and I already get lost for the 10th time just now." He sighed again while covering his face with his right palm._

_The Emperor laughed, "I see, you get lost in here." He said with a nod before smiling at Mappa, "Alright, I will prepare a new house for you near this one, I will turn this one into a place for your apprentices to stay instead, how does that sound?"._

_Mappa looked at the Emperor with a raised eyebrow, "You will really do that?" He asked curiously, the Emperor nodded, "How long I need to wait?"._

_"__That's depend on how big you want your house to be." The Emperor said calmly and raising an eyebrow at Mappa._

_Mappa looked thoughtful, "Just a quarter from this one, I guess." He said thoughtfully before smirking at the Emperor, "The house is only half of that, and the rest is a back garden. There will be a kitchen in the house where I could cook for myself, there's no need for any maid, and the bath is a big enough for two people"._

_"__Ah, you are the type who like a house that is not too big but comfy, aren't you?" The Emperor asked with a chuckle before nodding, "I will get build it near this one, it would probably be ready in half a year or so"._

_Mappa frowned, "Does that mean I have to stay here for that long?" He asked in distaste._

_"__Where else if not?" The Emperor asked simply, "It's not like I'm going to allow you to live on the street like you did in the past, and it's dangerous to stay in the empty house near the forest"._

Forest?_ Mappa thought as he remembered a story from his Mother about a Mystical Fox who was her friend that lived in the forest, along with the Fox's child, the nine tailed Humanoid Fox. "It doesn't matter if it's dangerous." He decided and looked at the Emperor calmly, "I can protect myself just fine, so I will stay in that house until my new house is built"._

_The Emperor gently rubbed his beard that was grown from his chin, "Well, since you are a strong Onmyouji . . ." He looked at Mappa and smiled, "I know you can protect yourself, so alright, I will let you stay there for now"._

_"__Good, because that house really is originally my Mother's house before she went to stay in the Village." Mappa said in satisfaction._

_"__Oh, really?" The Emperor asked in surprise then smiled, "Then it's rightfully yours, I will make sure that one will be well taken care of after you stay in the new house"._

_"__Thank you." Mappa said gratefully._

_"__Well, now that the house problem had been solved . . ." The Emperor began and looked at Mappa with a smile, "You know, your name doesn't fit you anymore, for the person who had saved this Capital and my life"._

_"__You have a problem with my name?" Mappa asked casually, "So, what? You want to give me a new name?"._

_"__If you would allow me." The Emperor answered calmly._

_"__I don't care." Mappa said with a shrug, "Do what you want, but I will reject it if I don't like it"._

_"__Then I will keep changing it until it please you." The Emperor answered lightly, "But I dare to bet that you will like this one"._

_"__What is it?" Mappa asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"__Makura Ha*?" The Emperor asked with a raised eyebrow._

**_(*AN : Remember episode 14 where Pirika misreading Asakura Yoh's name in Kanji into Makura Ha?)_**

_Mappa gave him a look that was saying, 'Are you kidding?' "What kind of name is that?" He asked with a sweat drop as he stared at the Emperor._

_The Emperor laughed, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He said cheerfully, "It's so fun to see a change in your nearly almost never ending calm expression, so I just want to tease you a bit." He reassured the boy._

_Mappa sighed again, "Get serious, Emperor." He said in boredom as he played with a strand of his hair._

_"__Well, let's see, you had saved this Capital, which is where all the treasure of our Country is being kept." The Emperor explained, "A name that will suit you as this treasure keeper . . . Dai Onmyouji, Asakura Hao . . . how about it?"._

_Mappa blinked, _The way it pronounced is a bit similar to my real name . . ._ "Alright, I accept." He said simply with a smirk at the Emperor, "So you wish of me to be the treasure keeper, you want me to keep protecting this Capital against all the Evil Spirits?"._

_"__Precisely." The Emperor said with a nod, "I, as well as this Country, need you and your ability, Asakura Hao"._

_Mappa, who was now named Asakura Hao, simply smiled in answer._

_Soon, Hao moved to stay in his house at the edge of the forest, all of his belongings had been moved there as well, and he had finished enchanted his house so no Evil Spirit could taken residence there._

_"__Alright, I'm done for the day." Hao said as he wiped his sweat from his face, "Who knows that tidying up the room without my Shikigami's help would be this tiring?" He asked himself rhetorically before smiling in satisfaction then proceeding to take a warm bath._

_After finished taking a bath and dressed, Hao walked out of the house and looked at the forest, he was curious about what his Mother said to him, and he had promised his Mother that he would befriend and protect thee boy with Fox tails who had his face. He love his Mother and had long since vowed to himself that he would keep his promise to his Mother, so, now that he had the chance, Hao wanted to meet with the Mystical Fox and her Son._

_Hao looked around to make sure that no one was around before entering the forest, he couldn't help but feeling exited that he would finally meet the ones that his Mother loved like her own family, if they were his Mother's family, he could treat them like his own family. He never told anyone before, because it was really useless in telling normal humans, but he was lonely and tired to be feared all the time, if he was with a non-human beings, then he could be himself without being feared._

_The forest in Winter had mostly consisted of leaf-less trees and stones, he rarely saw any animals in Winter, even the pet dogs that humans keep were being lazy in the cold air, so it's no wonder that he didn't come across any animal at all in the forest. He wondered if he had come into the forest at the wrong time, he should really wait until it's Spring time before searching for the Mystical Fox, but he was just couldn't wait to meet a possible new friend and family._

_He ended up arriving in a place where he could see a long frozen surface, he know then that he had come into the river area, albeit it was frozen now, which was available in the middle of the forest. He heard a faint sound of footsteps and turned to the source, he didn't expect himself to come face to face with the same face as him, at least not that early in his searching._

_Hao stayed still and looked at the humanoid Fox curiously, the boy was acting as if he was only observing an inanimate object, so calm and openly curious, like Hao himself. The boy was humming softly as he looked at Hao from head to toe and circling him, as if it was the first time the boy had even seen a human being. "Strange." Hao heard the Fox boy mumbled to himself as he sniffed at Hao, "This boy has a strong Energy surrounding him . . . he is an Oni Summoner, but also an Onmyouji . . . what a strange combination, I wonder why he would come here in the middle of Winter . . . normally people would stay away from the forest in Winter and prefers to stay at their warm home"._

_Hao blinked, "Of course it's because I want to meet you." He answered the boy's self talking, causing the boy to jumped and looked at him with wide eyes filled with shock and slightly open mouth._

_"__You . . . you could see me?" The boy asked in shock and disbelief._

_Hao nodded, "Yes, as clear as daylight." He answered lightly, "Why do you ask? Are you supposed to be invisible to the eyes? I mean, even Shaman's eyes?"._

_The boy nodded and blinked his eyes, "People don't aware of my existence." He explained, "They don't even know that I'm exist, so they don't away, and because they don't aware, they couldn't see me, even Shamans"._

_Hao blinked in interest, "Oh, but I knew of your existence, a boy with nine Fox tails with the same face as me." He explained with a smile, "My Mother was a friend of your Mother, she had witnessed your Birth and told me about you." His smile widened, "Mother said that if I ever see you, I can treat you as my friend and I have to protect you"._

_The Fox boy laughed, "Protect me?" He asked cheerfully, "I can protect myself just fine, and here I thought that you would ask me to protect you"._

_"__I can also protect myself just fine." Hao answered with a shrug before smiling at Yoh again, "Where is your Mother, Yue-san?" He asked curiously._

_The boy's face saddened, "Mother died about 10 years ago . . . some Onis killed her." He said sadly._

_"__I'm sorry." Hao said with a sad expression, "My Mother died just a year after yours." He then smiled, "But they are in a better world now, at least I believe so"._

_The boy smiled, "You are right, they are in a better place than this world now, watching over us and protect us." He then bowed a bit at Hao, "Nice to meet you, Onmyouji. The others who can see me called me simply by Fox boy, but my Mother had kindly bestowed upon me a name, my name is Yoh"._

_Hao bowed as well, "I'm known by more than one name, one had given to me by my first friend, and another one had just given to me by the Emperor." He said calmly with a smile, "But I wish you would call me by the name bestowed upon me by my Mother, Asaha"._

"Just as what was written in The Origin of Ninetails, we had become friends in no time at all." Hao told them with a fond smile, "I spend all of my free times with Yoh and we taught each other all the knowledge we have, we both didn't have any family left, so we treat each other like Brothers".

"Asaha help me figure out how to use my Magic to shift my Ninetails form into a human form, and we decided to live in Asaha's house after a new Mystical Fox came to fill up my Mother's vacant post." Yoh said before closing his eyes, "But it seems that just treating each other like Brothers was not enough because Asaha wanted to be a Ninetails like me".

"Only becoming Brothers at heart is not enough for me, I want to be like a real Brothers with him, the same Kind as him." Hao added, "But since I was the head of the Clan, I need an heir first, and I didn't think that it's a good idea to have a child after became a Ninetails, so I only asked him if he could make me become a Ninetails as well after I have a Son".

"The only way for a human to be a Ninetails is for a Ninetails to inject one of their tails, which is filled with Magical Energy, after the said human pledge their loyalty to the Ninetails as their Warrior." Yoh continued, "I don't know how I know it, I just know, and I told him that information".

"I pledged me loyalty to him without hesitation." Hao told them, "I became his Warrior and he turned me into a Ninetails." To proof it, he showed them his Ninetails appearance, earning a chorus gasp of shock, "No one knew that I'm a Ninetails as well in the past, so I continued my live while pretending to be human".

Hao and Yoh sipped their Chocolate Shake to ease their dry throat, the rest saw them take a drink and followed suit, they were already captivated by the story soon after the twins started, and they were dead curious about what would happened next.

"Live was peaceful that time, outside the occasional time when we had to do some exorcism and fighting Onis." Hao said after a long time filled with silence, "But just like in most story, our peaceful live had come to an end not long after I turned into a Ninetails".

Yoh opened his eyes to look at the rest, and they were surprised to see anger and regret in there. "The people were already wary of me because I have the same face as Asaha while they know that Asaha was the only Son of Asanoha, as long as they thought that I'm not dangerous, I didn't think that they will attack me . . . until that day." He looked down on his drink to hide his saddened eyes, it always hurt when he remembered that he was the reason that all of it happened, " 'Sometimes I wonder how this world would be if those selfish creatures called humans were to disappeared, the world would be a better place, don't you think?' " He laughed dryly, "Such a simple words spoken out of whim, to think that those exact words would be the trigger to what was about to come . . ." He shook his head in regret, "The one who caused our peaceful live to end was me, because I was the one who said those ominous words . . .".

_"__Sometimes I wonder how this world would be if those selfish creatures called humans were to disappeared, the world would be a better place, don't you think?" Yoh asked out of the blue as he lied down on the garden with his head resting on Hao's lap, he was enjoying the feeling of Hao's finger combing through his hair, so much that he never noticed the shadowed figure that had run away after they heard him and saw his Ninetails form._

_"__I don't think a world without humans would be better, because then we would never meet." Hao answered softly then began scratching the base of Yoh's ear, earning a delighted moan from Yoh, he chuckled, "You are very sensitive in this spot, Yoh"._

_"__Shut up, Asaha." Yoh grumbled as he changed back into his human form and sat up, "It can't be help. Cats, Dogs, Wolfs, and even Fox have sensitive ears, it feels so nice when someone gently scratched them"._

_"__Well, it's late, how about we go to rest for the night?" Hao asked as he stood up and offered a hand to Yoh._

_"__That's sounds good." Yoh said with a smile as he also stood up, they went to the house together after that._

_Yoh was awoken that night when he heard the some strange noises in the house area, he frown and sat up before focusing on the noises._

_"__Don't make too loud noises." Someone hissed._

_"__Are we really going to kill them?" Yoh's eyes widened when he heard the question._

_"__That Yoh guy is a Fox in disguise, and he had bewitching Hao-sama into his side, they want to kill humans." Another reminded the previous one._

_Yoh growled and turned to his side to woke Hao up. Hao was just newly turned into a Ninetails, all of his senses were numbed and couldn't be used perfectly until the change fully taken effect, so he didn't awaken by the noises. His Sixth Sense though, wasn't numbed by the change, instead it was strengthened twice than previously._

_"__Hmm, what is it, Yoh?" Hao asked sleepily as he sat up._

_"__The people found out that I'm not human." Yoh said urgently, causing Hao's eyes to widened in an instant, "They said that I'm bewitching you into my side, they want to kill us"._

_Hao growled and stood up immediately, he took his Shikigami Papers and stood protectively in front of Yoh. Yoh also stood up and turned to face the door, if worse come to worse, he would use his power to protect Hao, he was already found out anyway._

_The door opened and a bunch of men entered the room, Hao crossed his arms and was glaring at them, "What are you doing here so late in the night?" He asked coldly._

_"__Kill them!" One of the men yelled and the battle began._

"I thought there's only a bunch of them." Yoh said as he absently played with the straw of his Chocolate Shake, "Turned out that all of the apprentices in Asakura Clan had come together to kill us, we were totally surrounded from all sides".

"We fought and knocked most of them unconscious, we didn't want to kill any of them." Hao said with a sour smile, "But one of them managed to sneak behind me and nearly kill me, but Yoh saw him and protect me, at the cost of his own life".

Their eyes widened and looked at Yoh, "I didn't think clearly." Yoh admitted, "If that time I only use one of my tails to protect Asaha, then I wouldn't die, but I was too panicked to think and just threw myself into the way. I used my body to shield him from the attack, which pierced me right through my heart and kill me instantly".

"When I saw Yoh fell into the floor and didn't breath at all, if I say that I was mad then it's an understatement . . . I was truly and completely driven into insanity right there and then, a monster with a thirst of vengeance." Hao said as he gripped his glass tightly until it cracked a bit, "I couldn't think of anything at all, aside that I wanted to kill them, wanted them all to die for killing Yoh".

Matamune, who had been silent all the time while watching them at the balcony of the house, jumped down and then moved to sit on Hao's lap, "That time . . .when I saw Hao-sama, I was frightened that he had changed so much." He began with sad eyes, "I knew that he had completely snapped that time after Yoh-sama's death, and I fear him . . . before I know it, I already had my Onigoroshi and was already charged at him, and I killed him with my own eyes instead of protecting him like a Guardian Spirit I was supposed to be".

Hao smiled softly at Matamune and patted his head, "If it's not for you though, my Soul will corrupted even more." He said to his friend, "You had saved my Soul by killing me that time, so don't blame yourself too much".

"But . . ." Matamune started with his ears dropping.

"No buts, Matamune." Yoh cut him off, "Even if you stayed with him until the end, he would only end up killing even more due to his hatred. It's a side effect of becoming my Warrior, he was driven into insanity because he had failed in protecting me." He explained to the Cat Spirit.

"What happened after that?" Macchi asked with a pale face.

"Well, since the Asakuras killed Yoh-sama simply because of their fear even though he never did anything to endanger them, they had summoned the wrath of Mystical Foxes upon themselves." Matamune explained to them, "The Mystical Fox who had taken over Yoh-sama's Mother's post in that forest abandoned them, she still killed the Onis when they endangering the Nature, but she ignored it if one of the Asakuras were attacked by Onis, the same happened in the whole Japan".

"That was what really happened back there." Yoh said to them all, "As you know, since the history said that Asakura Hao had suddenly wanting to kill humans, they were faking it".

"Indeed." Matamune agreed, "The people began to talk about them behind their backs because they had lose the favor of the Guardian of Nature, the Asakuras were worried that they will lose their Power of Authority and fame, so they create a fake story." He shook his head, "They said that Hao-sama had suddenly want to kill all humans, and they had killed the Son of a Guardian because of mistaken identity, they were just cowards who were afraid to admit their mistake. The people believed them, because it's not a secret that Yoh-sama had the same face with Hao-sama, all except one, The Emperor".

"How do you know all this, Matamune?" Hao asked curiously, "The Emperor couldn't see you, if I remember correctly".

"Indeed, he couldn't." Matamune answered with a nod, "I didn't talk with him, I was simply went to him out of curiosity after he visited your graves soon after the incident." He explained, "The Emperor didn't believe their story at all, but he stay quiet since he didn't have a proof. The fake story though, had enraged the Mystical Foxes even further, and not only the Foxes, another being called the Forest Nymph had also enraged by the lies.

"The whole Japan was in chaos at that time, the Mystical Foxes completely abandon the humans, they let the Onis roamed free and didn't bother to kill them if the Onis didn't cause any harm for the Mystical beings and the Nature. The Forest Nymph had make it impossible for any plants to grow during that period, the humans also couldn't take foods from the forest because all of the road had been blocked.

"The Emperor couldn't stand to watch his people suffering, but there's nothing that he could do. Although, he did do one thing that caught the interest of the Mystical Foxes and the Forest Nymph without knowing it, he was writing a short story based on reality, The Origin of Ninetails was what he wrote." Matamune smiled when they all widened their eyes in shock, "The Emperor was a friend of Hao-sama's Father, he knew the real story and he wanted the world to know what had happened as well, in hope that the people would respect Nature even more. He wrote the story without revealing any of their names, but the people know right away that the Shaman boy in the story and the Ninetails were Asakura Hao and his adopted Brother, Yoh.

"One of the Fox went to him and asked how he know the story, so the Emperor told the Fox that he was a dear friend of Hao's Father and had heard everything directly from Asanoha-san and Yue-san when he visited his friend. The Emperor then begged the Fox to protect his Country once again, because it wasn't fair to endanger many innocent lives for the fault of the Asakuras, and he promised to give anything in exchange.

"The Emperor's youngest Daughter, Princess Sakuya, had entered the Emperor's Chamber by chance at that exact time to ask her Father to play with her. The Mystical Fox had taken immediate interest with the innocent Princess, who also captivated by the male Fox's beauty, and ask for the Emperor to give the Princess to him in exchange for the returning the Country to it's original state.

"The Emperor was shocked by it and nearly rejected the idea if not for the Princess agreeing to the Fox easily, the Emperor could only agreed and the Fox left with the Princess. The Fox kept his promise and Japan returned to it's original state, while the Princess become the Mystical Foxes and the Forest Nymph for her bright personality. Princess Sakura was the Mother of the Third Ninetails who had graced the world, Kugou." Matamune finished his tale.

"Wait!" Horo Horo interrupted, "How come a girl have a child from a Fox?!".

"Oh, it seems that I forgot to tell you . . . " Yoh drawled, gaining their attention, "Mystical Foxes could shift their form into a half human so they could talk to humans easier than using Telepathy all the time, so it's possible for a Mystical Fox to have a child with a human".

Manta raised his hand, Yoh nodded at him, "Um, how about what had really happened in the Patch Tribe 500 years ago?" He asked curiously.

"Hm, let's see . . ." Yoh began thoughtfully, "I and Hao decided to try and reborn away from the Japanese people, so we decided to try the Patch Tribe".

"One thing we didn't know was that they had something against Twins, they thought that Twins were bad omen, one of them had to be killed right away." Hao told them seriously, "Guess who they chose to kill that time? Yoh was taken away from me right after he was born, and that event make me resent the Patch, I distanced myself from them and didn't want to have anything to do with them. I might married someone, but it was arranged so I could produced an heir, nothing more than that".

"But Asaha did love his children, he had a Son and a Daughter that time." Yoh told them with a smile, he had saw Hao's memories about the children and immediately adore them, too bad he couldn't meeet them.

"Yes." Hao agreed, "I love them very much, that's why when they got mistreated by the humans, my hatred grew too much, and when my Daughter died, killed by a run away criminal, I snapped again. This time though, instead of become thirst of vengeance like what happened 1000 years ago, I was possessed by a Demon and couldn't break free by myself".

"Asaha is an Oni Summoner, see?" Yoh told the rest when they looked confused, "If he was a normal Shaman, then he could break free from the Demon easily, but since he was an Oni Summoner, he couldn't do it himself. An Oni Summoner is the best choice for a Demon to use as their vessel, because they were closer to Underworld than normal Shaman and could connect with the Underworld, the couldn't break free by themselves since they are just too compatible with the Demon and Asaha's hatred just made the Demon stronger".

"So, that's why I did all those crazy stuffs." Hao added, "Because it's not really my doing, but the Demon's doing." He then looked at his followers, "The same happened in this time, I already got possessed by the Demon when I saw the Asakuras wanted to kill me and Yoh right after birth, and the reason why I saved you when we met before was because I managed to break free even if it's for a few seconds, besides, the Demon thought that you would be useful, so it spared you".

"During the battle in the Land of The Stars . . ." Yoh said and got their attention to him right away, "When 'Hao' ate my Soul, it's not because I couldn't stop him from doing so, but because I let him to do so".

"Why?" Ryu asked with gaping mouth.

"So that I can try to get the Demon out of Asaha's body from the inside." Yoh explained, "I nearly killed the Demon that time, but then I got pulled back into my own body before I really killed him".

"Ah, was that because I pulled you back?" Amidamaru asked in surprise.

Yoh shook his head and chuckled, "It's not really your doing." He told his Guardian Spirit, "Although you did pull me back, but I can resist you easily to do what I want to do, I got pulled back before I killed the Demon was because my body was vacant and need a Spirit to fill it, my body pulled me back forcefully." He explained with a smile, "I never did anything like getting my Spirit out of my body before, so the force was too strong for me to resist and I got pulled back right away".

"So, that's what really happened." Hao concluded, "Any of you have a question? If there is, feel free to ask".

Silence engulfed them when no one making any noise, Yoh sighed and clapped his hands, "Well, since you don't ask anything, we will close this story time." He said and gestured to the food on the table, "Why don't we eat first? For Anna and the rest, you could go back to the Inn once you are done, if you want to. I'm sure you need time to let everything sink in, so I won't force you to stay here".

"I guess, it's for the best." Anna said in everyone's place, "One question though, what about our engagement?".

"I will let you decide whether you still want to be with me or not." Yoh told her gently, "It's not like we have to be together, so if you want to break it, I'm alright with it since it's not easy to accept that you are engaged to a Mystical Creature".

Anna nodded, "I will think about it." She said and began eating.

Yoh smiled and began to eat as well, the rest followed the example and began eating as well. Once Yoh's friends went back to the Funbari Onsen Inn, except for Amidamaru who had decided to stay with Yoh, Hao and Yoh looked at each other with a smile before turning into their Ninetailed Fox forms and went to run around in the forest to their heart content.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Review Please ^ ^


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Shaman King!**

* * *

_Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

_'__Telepathic voice'_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

"Hey, Anna has been very quiet since yesterday, don't you think?" Horo Horo whispered to Ren, who just snorted in response.

"She need to think whether she want to continue the engagement or break it." Manta whispered to him as he played with his laptop, "It's not an easy thing to do, so of course she would need time".

The door bell rang, "Open it." Anna said coldly as she looked at the TV, but her eyes were distant, still thinking about her feeling to Yoh.

"Yes." Manta said and went to open the door, his eyes widened at the sight of Yoh's family, "Welcome." He said and stepped aside to let them in. Keiko, Mikihisa, Yohmei, and Kino went to the Living Room while Manta went to the Kitchen and helped Ryu prepared some tea for them.

"Welcome, Kino-sensei, Yohmei-sama, Mikihisa-sama and Keiko-sama." Anna greeted them as she sat up and turned to face them, "Why do you come here?".

"Well, we want to ask if you had found Yoh." Keiko said softly, "It seems that Hao had protected his place, Tamao couldn't find them".

Anna sighed, "Well, I want to ask something first." She said seriously, "The reason why I'm engaged to Yoh, it's because you need a strong heir, right?" Yohmei nodded, "What would you say if I want to break our engagement?" She asked.

Yohmei blinked, "Why so sudden?" He asked curiously.

"The truth is I don't love Yoh like that, Yohmei-sama." Anna answered, "I love him more like my Brother than Fiance".

Keiko smiled, "Then you are free to cancel it." She said gently, "We won't force you, as long as you and Yoh come into agreement to cancel the engagement".

Anna nodded, "Then, if I say that Hao has changed, are you going to accept him back into the family?" She asked seriously again.

They looked at each other before Keiko nodded, "As long as he wouldn't kill anyone anymore, I don't think we have a problem with it." She said with a smile, "I am even very happy that I can have another Son." She said happily.

Anna nodded again, "What if . . . they are not humans?" She asked cautiously, "Are you going to keep treat them as your family?".

"Not humans?" Mikihisa asked in confusion.

Anna sighed and then went to tell them what they had heard from Yoh, Hao, and Matamune. When Anna finished, the Asakuras were all looking at her with wide eyes filled with shock and disbelief. "Are you serious, Anna?" Yohmei asked in utter shock.

Anna nodded, "Yes, I didn't feel any lie from what they told me." She answered seriously, "Yoh and Hao had also showed us their Ninetails form, so I'm sure they were telling the truth".

"This is not an easy matter to decide." Kino said slowly, "If it's true that the story that had been passed down from generation to generation was a false one, then I need to meet them myself".

Yohmei nodded, "We need to see for ourselves." He said with a sigh, "Because, really, for something like this, we couldn't really believe it unless we see it with our own eyes".

Keiko then clapped her hands cheerfully, "Well, why don't we go to the forest and meet them?" She asked in care free way, pretty much like Yoh, "I really miss Yoh, and if Hao really wouldn't kill anymore, I want to get to know him, so we can be like Mother and Son".

Yohmei and the rest agreed, so Anna lead them along with the others to the forest where Yoh, Hao and Hao's followers stayed. "So, they lived in this forest?" Keiko asked curiously as she looked around, "The air here is so nice".

"Yes, somehow the air here is cleaner than in Izumo, even though it's in the city." Mikihisa agreed as he looked up at the tall trees.

"I guess it's because Yoh's and Hao's presence in here." Kino commented with a smile, "I can feel it, the presence of two Mystical beings filled with the Energy from Nature herself, they really are Ninetails".

"Yeah, I agreed." Yohmei said as he looked ahead of him, "It's true then, they are Ninetails".

They arrived in the house where Yoh and Hao stayed with the rest, and were immediately welcomed by the sight of Hao charging at Yoh, in their Ninetails form. "What?!" They all gasped in shock and took a step back in case they got caught up in the middle of the chaos.

Hao growled and pinned Yoh to the ground, Hao pulled his hand back and moved to stab his clawed hand into Yoh's neck, "Don't think so." Yoh growled with a smirk and threw Hao away from him, he jumped up and, while he was diving at Hao, held out his hands in front of him in Hao's direction with the end of his tails lit up with White fire, "**_Wind Blast!_**" Hao leaped out of the way in time before a swirling wind shot out from Yoh's hand into the spot Hao was on previously, destroying the ground in the process.

"Damn it!" Hao yelled as he flew up into the air and turned around to face Yoh, the end of his tails lit up with Black fire, "**_Flame Wall!_**" A huge obon fire shot up from beneath Yoh's feet and up into the sky.

"Yoh?!" Ren and Horo Horo yelled in panic as Horo Horo formed his Oversoul.

"Don't interfere!" Luchist yelled at them, "They are having a Duel now!".

"But Yoh could die!" Horo Horo yelled back at him.

"Don't worry!" Macchi yelled at him, "They were far more aggressive last week!".

"**_Icycle!_**" Yoh yelled from his spot, which was still light ablaze by Hao's fire.

Many big spiked pillars appeared in the air and shot out at Hao, who flew away from the Ice spikes and then changed into a big Fox with nine tails. A roar erupted from Hao's Fox form as his tails lit up with Black fire at the tips again, Yoh jumped to the side in time before many spiked stones shot out from the ground where he stood before, he immediately changed into Fox form as well and charged at Hao. They collided and crashed into the ground, they were rolling from one side to the other, too fast to be followed with eyes and all they could see only a mass of fur moving about.

Their eyes widened when the rolling stopped and the Black Fox came out on the top and was pinning the White Fox, the Black Fox growled and enclosed it's jaw around the White Fox's neck, a whine could be heard from the White Fox as it's whole body slumped over in defeat. The Black Fox pulled away and reverted back into human form, Yoh could be seen jumped up and down before running around yelling that he won.

The White Fox reverted back into human form and Hao scowled with a crossed arms, he glared at his followers, "Who gave him the freaking Coffee?!" He yelled at them.

"We didn't." Kanna answered with a shake of her head, "Yoh-sama stole your Coffee when you looked away earlier".

Hao face palmed, "God Damn It!" He yelled in frustration, "I knew I shouldn't drink near Yoh." He sighed as he walked over to their place, "Now I have to deal with a hyper Brother".

Mary chuckled, "Yoh-sama was dealing with you when you were Sugar High last week, so I think it's fair if you deal with him while he is in Coffee High." She said with a smile, she had become more cheerful in the past month.

Hao pouted, "But now I have to do the Punishment." He said sulkily.

"Um, what happened actually?" Keiko asked since she was totally in lost there.

Yoh stopped running and turned to look at her, "Mom!" He squealed and ran to her, but then stopped so suddenly and his whole body tensed.

Hao were also tensed, he looked at his followers, _'Be prepared for any sudden attack!'_ He told them telepathically, _'X-Laws here!'_.

They gasped and get their weapons ready before began looking around, Yoh's friends and family frowned at the sudden heavy tension in the air and looked around as well. Out of a sudden, a huge sword come from behind Hao and was heading to him, "Asaha!" Yoh yelled in warning.

Hao moved aside in time to avoid the attack and swirled around, the rest were also looking at the same direction. Jeanne, Marco, and Lyserg were walking to them with a scowl on their face, "Lyserg." Yoh called out with a growl.

"You really are siding with him, huh?" Lyserg asked coldly as he pointed his gun at Yoh, "I won't forgive you." He said coldly and pulled the trigger.

"That's my words, you traitor!" Yoh snarled and charged at them, changing into his Ninetails form right away, "You and X-Laws are the same, Hypocrites!".

Lyserg gasped, "Monster!" He yelled then yelped when one of Yoh's really long tails wrapped around him tightly, Marco and Jeanne found themselves in the same situation, before Yoh threw them into the tree, the impact was enough to make them losing their consciousness and their Oversouls disappeared.

Yoh huffed as he walked over to their unconscious form, "Really." He stood towering their unconscious form with his hands on his hips, "I hate traitors".

All of them, aside from Hao, were all gaping at Yoh, "Well, I know one thing now." Anna said with blinking eyes, "Yoh could get really violent if he is angry, no wonder he refrain himself from feeling angry so much in the past".

"Indeed." Ren agreed before looking at Yoh when the end of Yoh's tails were lit up with White fire, "What are you going to do with them, Yoh?".

"Erase their memory about Hao and me in this form." Yoh answered as he raised his hand to the side and his eyes glowed with White light, _"With the Energy the Mother Nature granted upon me, I hereby take your memories away from you, with our best interest as heart."_ He said softly yet firmly, _"The memory of the one you know as Asakura Hao will be taken from you, and the memory of the hatred reside within your heart. __**Memory Sweep!**__"_ Just like when Hao summoned Matamune, his voice echoed when he said the last line.

White light engulfed the three figures before disappeared, Yoh looked at Hao and nodded, Hao nodded back and walked forward, changing into his Ninetails form as he did so. "What kind of Memory you want me to plant in them?" Hao asked calmly, the Black part at the tips of his tail turned into Black fire, a sign that he was ready to use his Magic.

"Read their memories about what they did before entering the Shaman Fight and make it that they continued to do so and enjoying their lives." Yoh answered as he took the three Oracle Bells from them and destroyed them to pieces by crushing them using his tails, "Plant suggestion in them that they should resign from Shaman Fight and continued their live by pursuing their other dream and stay away from us".

"Alright." Hao answered and his eyes glowed with Black light, "_With the Energy the Mother Nature granted upon me, I hereby present you with a new Memory . . . You will live with this Memory in you and continue your live by pursuing your dream, resign from Shaman Fight and stay away from Asakura family. __**Mind Manipulation!**__"_ Black light engulfed the three Shamans this time before disappearing slowly, he then snapped his finger and they disappeared with a burst of flame.

"Where did you send them?" Yoh asked curiously.

"French, in front of Jeanne's house." Hao answered with a smile.

"Yoh, mind to explain to us what did you do to them?" Anna asked seriously.

"Well, as I said, I erase their memory about 'Asakura Hao' and the hatred in their heart." Yoh answered calmly as he walked back to the rest with Hao beside him, "Asaha then placed a new memory in their mind and planted suggestion as well".

"You can do that?" Horo Horo asked in shock.

Yoh nad Hao nodded at the same time, "Ninetails is considered a Deity." Hao explained to them, "We have the Power similar to the God, but we could only do it in small scale and not large scale like the God".

"Deity . . ." Manta mumbled in disbelief while the other could only stare for they were shocked as well, who knows that they had befriends Deities without knowing?

"Well, now that the problem passed . . ." Hanagumi said together while looking at Hao with a scary glint in their eyes, Hao gulped and shivered at what the Hanagumi would do to him.

XXXXX

Yoh was laughing so hard and Hao's followers were grinning widely while taking photos of the blushing Hao, while Yoh's friends and family were all could only stare at what had occurred in front of them. Asakura Hao, the once the most feared Shaman in existence, the once deadly Shaman who wanted to destroy the world of humans, was now in a set of Sailor Uniform with his hair being styled in high ponytail.

"What . . . in the world happened here?" Keiko asked in confusion.

"Well, when we were fighting earlier, it was the weekly duel we did every week." Yoh explained to them with a big grin on his face, "The Winner will get to decide what kind of Movie to watch the next day, while the Loser have to do the Punishment that Opacho, Hanagumi, Luchist, Zhang Ching, and Peyote decided".

"And today we decided to have the Loser wearing Sailor Uniform and get his pictures taken!" Macchi announced cheerfully, "Hao-sama! Do some pose!".

Yoh chuckled and shook his head in amusement before Anna clearing her throat, "Yoh." She called out seriously.

Yoh looked at her and smiled, "What is it, Anna?" He asked calmly.

"I have decided." She stated seriously, "After I reflected about my feeling to you, I do love you, but as my Brother." Anna looked at Yoh straight at the eyes, "I cancel the engagement".

"Ah, I see." Yoh nodded his head in understanding, "I love you as my Sister too, Anna." He smiled warmly at her.

"Then, does that mean Yoh-sama available?" Macchi asked suddenly.

"Yes?" Yoh told her uncertainly.

Macchi grinned and hugged Yoh's hand, "Then I will take Yoh-sama for myself!" She announced boldly, earning a gasp from everyone, including Yoh and Hao.

"Macchi~" Hao growled with a dark aura coming from him.

Macchi waved her hand, "Oh, don't worry!" She exclaimed cheerfully, "I won't monopolize Yoh-sama".

Yoh sweat dropped, "Macchi." He said before sighing, "So forward . . ." A small smile forming by his lips, "But I think we need to get to know each other first, if you are serious in getting together with me".

Macchi released Yoh's hand and grinned, "Of course!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh God, I have a headache." Hao said with a heavy sigh.

Mary took Hao's hand, "Are you alright, Hao-sama?" She asked in worry.

Hao looked at her and smiled, "I'm alright." He said softly and squeezing her hand gently.

"Hao." Keiko said, making him to look at her, "We heard everything from Anna, that you won't kill anymore, and we have witnessed it with our own eyes." She smiled, "How do you think about the idea that we become a family?".

Hao blinked a few times before smiling, "Of course I love it." He said with a warm smile.

"Asaha." Yoh called out with a teasing tone, Hao raised an eyebrow at him, "You look strange you know? Holding your girlfriend's hand like that while wearing a Sailor Uniform." He said with a big grin.

Hao blushed, "Shut up!" He yelled in embarrassment.

Keiko chuckled, "But you look beautiful like that, Hao." She said teasingly, "Remind me of myself when I was around your age . . . " Her eyes were lighted up with mirth.

They all burst out laughing at that, Hao blushed even more until he could make a tomato jealous, but smiling softly as well.

It was a strange way to start a new family live, but since they were all happy, they didn't complaint about it at all. Hao and Yoh didn't have any plan in participating in Shaman Fight, when it's time for the Fight to start again, they were content with their live and they didn't want to change it at all.

Ninetails have a really long life, they could become Immortal if they want, but they could decided when to die as well. So, both Hao and Yoh knew that they would lose their human family sooner or later, but they will always with their family and friends, becoming the Deity who would always protect them from harm and always there for them when they need help, and they would keep doing so until they got tired of life and decided to rest forever.

**_Fin_**

_**THANK YOU FOR READING**_

_**FOR THOSE WHO HAD BEEN SO KIND AND REVIEWED THIS STORY, FAVORITE IT AND FOLLOW IT : THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY ^ ^**_

* * *

Froim : Finally, finished.

Hao : What's with you and me cross dressing? (Glare)

Froim : Because you have a long hair, you will look good wearing a dress ^ ^

Hao : You . . . (Formed a Fireball on his palm)

Yoh : Please Review while Hao's trying to burn Froim ^ ^


End file.
